Remember me?
by clairealuna
Summary: After waking up from a terrible accident, Edward can't remember the last twelve years of life. That means he doesn't remember that he and his wife are married or that they have kids. Will Edward remember his life and memories or will he and his family face the reality that Edward might never get them back? REPOST
1. one

**BPOV**

Bella Cullen sat slumped in the hospital chair next to the bed where her husband lay still in a coma. Her long brown waves lay over her shoulders and she could barely keep her blue eyes open. Her tired eyes watched the motionless form of her husband as the beeping of his heart monitor sounded through the room. She'd been in that position for nearly a week now, ever vigilant at her husband's bedside so when he woke up he wouldn't be alone.

"Baby, why don't you go get cleaned up...see the son, he misses his parents" Esme said as she walked in and saw her tired daughter-in-law at her sons bedside.

"What if he wakes up, I want to be here for that" Bella said as her eyes shifted to her mother-in-law.

"I'll be here if he does while you're away. Besides, you don't want him to wake up and see you looking like this do you? You know he'll just fuss about your well being and not his own" Esme said softly as she set her hand on the young womans shoulder. No woman at the age of twenty eight should have to go through what her daughter-in-law was going through.

"I guess you're right mom...I'll only be an hour tops" Bella sighed as she stood from her spot. "You'll call me..."

"If anything changes, yes. Now go, see your son and get cleaned up" Esme said with a smile as she sat in the chair Bella had been in moments earlier. She pulled her book onto her lap and started to read, giving Bella moment to say goodbye.

"Bye baby, I'll be right back ok? So don't open those gorgeous eyes 'til I get back" Bella whispered against Edward's cheek before she pressed her smooth lips to his olive skin. With one last look at her husband, Bella left the room only to run into her brother-in-law.

"I'll take you to the house so you can change" Jasper said with an easy smile that should have eased Bella's worry but only made it worse. With a nod, Bella followed Jasper out to the parking garage and slid into the passengers seat.

As they drove through the city, Bella stared out at the buildings passing her by and started to silently cry.

_"Jasper, can you hurry the hell up? We don't have all damn day dude" Edward called from the front seat of the Escalade and Bella rolled her eyes from her spot next to the car._

_"He's saying goodbye to his wife Edward, like you should be doing" Bella scolded playfully and her husband looked at her with mock shock._

_"Oh, my bad baby. Let me give my pretty girl a proper goodbye" Edward said as he opened the car door to wrap his arms around her body. With a grin, Edward turned her into the car and pressed against her as his lips met hers. With gentle stokes of his tongue against hers, Edward said goodbye to his wife as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_"Now that's a goodbye" Bella whispered against his lips and Edward chuckled._

_"Alright dude let's go" Jasper joked as he shut the door behind him once he had gotten in the car._

_"Call you when I get there, give Nate a kiss for daddy" Edward said as he pecked her lips one last time before getting in the car. Bella stood with Alice and waved as their husbands left to pick Emmet up before heading to the airport for their New York meeting._

"Bells...you ok sis?" Jasper asked as he pulled to a stop at the red light.

"No Jasper, I'm not" Bella cried as she buried her face in her hands; she hadn't actually cried for Edward since the accident happened a week ago.

_"Bella...Bella, oh my god...you have, have to come to the hospital. There was an accident, Edward... oh god, Edward's hurt really bad" Emmet cried as he tried to keep his composure outside of the hospital. With his back pressed against the wall, Emmet fell to the ground at Bella's heart wrenching sob._

_"What...Emmet, where are you?" Bella asked as she tried to grab her keys but her hands where shaking so bad she couldn't._

_"St. Johns downtown, I...I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have left him in the car, I'm sorry" Emmet cried._

"Bella...Bella, he's gonna wake up soon, he has to. He loves you and Nate so much, he's not gonna leave you behind Bella. He'll wake up soon" Jasper promised as he took her hand in his scratched one. When Jasper had tried to pull Edward from the wrecked car, his hand scrapped against the broken glass littering the pavement in his attempt to rescue his brother.

"Mommy, mommy...when's daddy coming home?" a little boy with familar gold hair and loving eyes asked as he wrapped his little arms around Bella's legs.

"Soon baby, soon. Have you been a good boy for Uncle Emmet?" Bella asked as she walked into the living room to find Emmet asleep on the couch with her youngest niece asleep on his chest.

"Shh mommy, Uncle Emmet and Lea are sleeping" the little boy shushed as he put his finger over his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nate...can you hang out with Uncle Jasper for a little bit? Mommy's gotta change so I can see daddy" Bella asked as she knelt down to her sons level. Nate nodded his head before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I love you mommy. You'll tell daddy I love him won't you?" Nate whispered and Bella's heart clenched, as did Jasper's.

"I promise. I'll give him a big kiss from his favorite boy" Bella said before kissing his forehead.

As she stood beneath the hot spray of the shower head, Bella leaned against the slick tiles and sobbed. Clamping her hand over her mouth, Bella tried to hold her sobs in but couldn't and slid down against the tiles to sit against the wall. After allowing herself a few moments to sob, Bella stood so she could finish showering.

She ran her fingers along the clothes in their large walk in closet, fingering the material of Edward's clothes. With a soft smile, Bella pulled a worn, purple plaid button down from a hanger before shrugging it on and buttoning it up. With a smile, Bella enhaled the smell of her husband before pulling her black leggins on and her boots.

"Mommy will be back Nate...love you" Bella whispered as she kissed her son goodbye.

"Love you Jasper" Bella whispered against Jasper's forehead as he slept on the couch with Nate at his side.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Wha...what happened?" Edward asked as he came to. Esme thought she was hearing things and continued to read the book in her lap and didn't look up.

"Mom...what happened?" Edward asked again as he blinked his eyes against the bright lights.

"Edward...oh my god, Edward...DOCTOR, DOCTOR" Esme cried as she ran from the room and out into the hallway. "Oh doctor, he's awake" Esme cried as she took her sons hand in hers while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mr. Cullen, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he shined the light in Edward's eyes and gaged his reflexes.

"confused, what happened? I feel like a truck hit me" Edward groaned as he shifted on the bed.

"Well, that's pretty accurate. You were in an accident Mr. Cullen. A truck slammed into you while you waited for your brothers outside of a Starbucks" the doctor said.

"We were at a Starbucks...no, that can't be right" Edward mumbled as he stared at the doctor.

"Where's Tanya?" Edward asked as he looked around and Esme gasped.

"Edward, why would Tanya be with you?" Esme asked as she stepped closer to her son and the doctor watched.

"She's my girlfriend mom, she wasn't with me was she?" Edward asked as he looked at his doctor. "Mom, what's wrong?" Edward asked when Esme collapsed in the chair next to him and sobbed.

"Mr. Cullen, it appears you've suffered from some amnesia. Can you tell me what year it is?" the doctor asked.

"2000" Edward said with a confused look at his face.

"Oh dear God" Esme prayed as she stood from her spot and rushed from the room.

"What year is it?" Edward asked a few minutes later when the nurse came in.

"2013" the nurse said and Edward stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean mom...amnesia, no that's not possible" a voice cried outside of his room. Edward looked towards the door at the cry of a woman and the little old nurse gave him a sad smile. "He has to remember me Esme, he has to" the voice cried again.

"Don't go in there honey, he doesn't remember" his mother said and then the door burst open. In the doorway was a very attractive woman with long brown waves, watery eyes, and a body that was easy on the eyes. Edward felt a tug in his stomach at the sight of the woman, like he should remember her but it wasn't registering in his mind.

"Edward...sweetie, are you alright?" the woman asked as she stepped closer to him and Edward recognized the shirt she was wearing.

"Who are you?" Edward asked and mentally slapped himself when she looked at him with heart broken eyes.

"I'm...I'm Bella" the woman said as she stepped closer to his bed, eyes blinking tears away.

"Bella...Bella Swam?" Edward asked and watched as the womans eyes light up with hope.

"Yes, Bella Swam... do you remember me?" Bella asked as she took his hand in hers.

Edward thought it was odd that Bella was holding his hand and it felt so right, she was his little brother's girlfriend...wasn't she?

"Yeah, you're Jasper's girlfriend...you,why-you don't look sixteen" Edward said and Bella felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I'm not sixteen anymore Edward and I'm not Jasper's girlfriend anymore either" Bella said as she sank down into the seat his mother had sat in when he woke up.

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked. If her and Jasper weren't dating then why was she here and why was she wearing his shirt.

"I'm your wife Edward" Bella said as she looked at him with teary, brown eyes that begged him to remember.

"My...wife, no, no, no, no. I'm not married, I'm dating Tanya Denali, I'm not married. What happened to me?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head as she stood.

"I...I can't" she cried before running from the room.

* * *

Well just decided to REPOST again this story...


	2. two

"Emmet, what the hell is going on?" Edward asked when Emmet came to get him a few days later to take him home.

"You're going home little brother" Emmet said with a smile and Edward nodded his head.

"Good, my own room. You think Jasper will leave the room since I just got out of the hospital, that'd be amazing" Edward said with a laugh but stopped at Emmet's look.

"The doctor thinks you should go to _your_ home with Bella, it might help you get your memory back if you're in a familiar place your body knows" Emmet said as Edward sat down in the wheel chair.

"My house with Bella...who used to date my little brother,Bella. How did we end up together?" Edward asked as Emmet wheeled him down the hallway towards the waiting car.

"She'll have to tell you that bro, I'm just the delivery boy" Emmet said as he helped Edward into the car.

Edward stood outside of the large home he assumed he lived in now. It was a two story, brick house with a red door and a beautiful landscape. Emmet opened the front door and Edward stepped inside the foyer. It was a nice house, Edward thought.

"You're probably hungry, come on" Emmet said and started walking down the hall. Edward's feet followed as he looked around.

"Daddy!" a little voice said and Edward huffed when a little body ran into him, arms wrapping around his legs. Edward looked down and saw a little boy with familiar features staring at him with the same brown eyes of Bella. "You're home, I missed you daddy...I drawed you lots of pictures while you were sick...come on I'll show you" the little boy said before tugging on his hand as he led him to the kitchen. Edward was overwhelmed with everything he was taking in. Looking over at Emmet, he noticed Emmet was cooing at something in front of him.

"Nathaniel, we talked about this honey. Daddy doesn't feel well so we're going to give him some space" Bella's gentle voice said as Emmet stepped aside and Edward gasped. Wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms was a little baby girl who couldn't be more than a few months old, familiar curls sticking out from the blanket.

"But I missed daddy" the little boy, Nathaniel, said with a pout that Edward recognized as his own, setting his hands on his hips.

"No buts mister...why don't you show Uncle Emmet that new toy of yours?" Bella suggested as she looked at her son. "Here, go to daddy Lea" Bella said as she handed Emmet his daughter and Edward felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. At least he only had one kid he couldn't remember.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked as she stepped around the kitchen counter to pull the fridge open. Edward's eyes racked over her body and took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of dark washed blue jeans and a grey v-neck with her waves down around her shoulders, falling to her chest. He shouldn't look at her like this Edward thought, he was with Tanya...or that's what his mind knew but his body definitely knew Bella.

"Are you hungry...probablly, you're always hungry" Bella joked as she started pulling things from the fridge and set them on the island. Edward stood in the doorway awkwardly as Bella, his wife, moved around the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm fine... considering. That little boy...he's mine?" Edward asked as he slid into a bar stool and watched as Bella stopped moving, shoulder slouching in defeat before turning to him with a fake smile.

"Yes...Nathaniel Edward Cullen, he's four " Bella said as she fought the tears. Turning back to the counter with her back to Edward, Bella let the tears escape and slide down her cheeks.

Edward watched and tried to comprehend everything that he was feeling and being told. He woke up, twelve years later than he remembered, married and with a son. Married to a woman that used to date his younger brother Jasper and with a son he didn't remember.

"I, uh...I have a headache, this is a lot to take in" Edward said as he stood, trying to make his words seem gentle. For some odd reason he knew he didn't want to hurt the woman standing at the kitchen counter. He watched as she lifted her hands to her face before nodding her head.

"Up stairs, last door on the left" Bella sniffed as she washed her hands.

"Thanks" Edward mumbled before he left the kitchen.

He bypassed his sons room and quickly made his way down the hall and into the room at the end. Stepping inside Edward looked around. There was a large, dark wood, four poster bed against the back wall, covered in dark blue sheets. There were two doors, one which he assumed led to the bathroom and the other to the closet. A large flat screen TV was on the wall across from the bed with a dresser beneath it. He stepped closer and looked at the pictures on the dresser top. They were pictures of him and Bella; one from their wedding day, one from what looked like a beach, one of them after Bella had obviously given birth as Edward held the baby in his arms, and one of him, Bella and Nate on Christmas. They looked happy in them all, very happy.

"Do you want to ask any questions? Emmet's taking Nate for the night" Bella asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"How..when, why...how did we get together?" Edward asked and Bella looked at the hard wood floor for a moment before stepping into the room, praying to God to give her enough strength to tell Edward their story.


	3. three

"Well, let's see...what's the absolute last thing you remember about us...about me?" Bella asked as she sank down in the seat angled towards the bed. She raised her feet to the chair and pulled her knees to her chest as she watched him sit down on the chest in front of their bed.

"Um...you and Jasper had just been dating for six months, he got you this locket from Tiffany's" Edward said as he leaned forward on his elbows and watched his wife. That was strange to say, his wife. Bella was his wife.

"Ok...I know where you're at now" Bella answered as she looked at the hard wood floor like she was getting her bearings.

"Well Jasper and I dated for about a year but things were...hectic. Jasper wanted to do this side project, Emmet was getting married, you were...doing whatever you were doing, you guys had just come off a tour so everything was chaotic" Bella said before Edward interrupted her.

"Jasper had a solo project?" Edward asked and Bella smiled brightly.

"Yeah...Jasper Cullen,He is really good. He won a Grammy... the same year you guys did" Bella said and Edward smiled.

"I have a Grammy?" Edward asked and Bella nodded her head.

"Here, I'll show you" Bella said as she stood from her seat and left the room, Edward following. "You use the studio a lot so you should probably pay attention on how to get there. I normally find you in there when you get home from work or back from a trip. You collect your thoughts and create new songs or just play around. Most of the time Nate's in there too, banging on the drums or playing the piano while you work" Bella explained as they walked down the stairs and down another hallway. Edward smiled at the image of his son playing the piano. That was strange too, he had a son. A four year old son and a wife. A wife almost five years his junior that used to date his little brother.

"There she is...Ava, you named her" Bella said with a smile as she leaned against the piano while Edward stared at the awards in the case.

"Wow" Edward said and Bella giggled.

"I have Jasper's first CD around here somewhere" she mumbled as she started pulling bins out and going through them.

"So things were hectic?" Edward asked as he took a seat on the stool in the middle of the room.

"Oh yeah...so things were crazy and Jasper and I decided we needed to take a break so he could focus on his music and stuff. It was a pretty friendly split actually" Bella said as she riffled through some boxes and Edward watched her. His brown eyes followed her bent form and traced over her curves with unashamed eyes before he caught himself. With a soft blush, Edward dragged his eyes back to the piano and listened to her as she talked, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah, so we decided to be friends. Rosalie and I are best friends and I was friends with all of you, you not so much but still. So I stuck around because Jasper asked me too. You and I just, sorta became friends. Like a last resort I guess. Emmet had Rosalie, your parents had each other, Jasper had his band and Leah...well, Lea had her toys" Bella joked as she looked at him with a smile before pushing the box away and pulled another one out.

"Yeah so we just became friends by default basically. We ended up spending all our time together and found that we had a lot in common. You guys came to my graduation, in disguise of course, but it was great. You gave me this pendant with a hanging star on it and told me I shone as brightly as the diamonds. It was totally cheesy but it worked...found it" Bella exclaimed as she pulled Jasper's CD out in triumph before stepping back only to trip over the lid and landed on her butt. Edward stared in awe for a moment before rushing to her side. Bella looked stunned for a moment as she pushed her waves out of her face before she laughed. Edward stared down at Bella as she laughed, wiping the tears away as she stood. Edward felt his shoulders shake as he joined in on her laughter.

"Leave it to me to trip!" Bella joked as she pushed Jasper's CD in the CD player.

"He is good" Edward said after the CD finished and Bella smiled.

"Yeah...so, we didn't really do anything until the night of my graduation. You had bought this champagne and every one pretty much ditched us at like... two AM, but we were still going so we stayed up. We were drinking on the couch and then out of no where you just kissed me. I think it was the alcohol because I didn't miss a beat and we just made out on the couch in your parents house. It got pretty intense" Bella remained and Edward stared at the ground.

"Did we...we didn't...have sex, did we?" Edward asked and Bella stared at him.

"No, no, no, no, no...we didn't have sex. Gosh no, I mean we got carried away and did...other things but no, we didn't have sex " Bella exclaimed.

_Edward ran kisses down Bella's neck as he pulled her dress open and ran his fingers across her smooth stomach._

_"Dude, what the hell?" Emmet exclaimed and Edward sprang off of Bella, falling to the ground as he scrambled to get__his shirt__. Bella laid on the couch in shock before rolling to the ground as she struggled to pull her dress back on._

"I didn't have a shirt on and Emmet caught us" Edward said and Bella smiled brightly, eyes full of hope.

"You remember that" Bella said and Edward nodded his head before looking away. He might have remembered and it might have been a hot memory but Edward wasn't feeling the love he should have for his wife.

"Right, uh Emmet caught us and we just chalked it up to a drunken mistake but something changed I guess. We were more like a couple after that than just friends. Jasper never said anything but everyone saw it. About a month before I left for Europe when I was nineteen you kissed me again. I was going to study abroad because I was majoring in European History and you just, kissed me one day and told me you wanted us to be together" Bella said as she sat down on the couch, folding her legs beneath her.

"I...didn't want you to go?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head.

"No, you wanted me to go because it was a good opportunity. You told me when I got back that you didn't want me falling for any European guys so you made your move. You visited me while I was away, twice. So yeah, that's how we ended up together" Bella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So it all started because we didn't have any one else to hang out with?" Edward asked and Bella frowned.

"I guess. Jasper thinks it was fate" Bella said as she stood. "I'll just go" Bella said before rushing from the room.

Rushing up the stairs, Bella locked herself in the bathroom and turned the shower head on as she took deep breaths. Bella set her hands against the counter as she leaned against it and looked at her reflection. Her husband still saw her as the sixteen year old girl that dated Jasper, not the twenty eight year old woman he had married. The sparkle of her weddings rings glinted in the reflection of the mirror and Bella looked down at them before sliding them off and held them up.

_"Til the stars refuse to shine"_

"Haha, yeah apparently the stars quit shining" Bella snorted and started laughing. If she stopped laughing she'd break down in tears and that wasn't something she could afford to do.

Edward sat on the floor in front of an open box with a photo album on his lap, flipping through the pages filled of pictures of him and Bella. In every photo the two looked so happy but he couldn't remember the feelings. He might remember bits and pieces about a picture but he never felt the feelings he probably felt. Each picture was an empty memory for him, smiling faces but an empty heart.

He ran his fingers over a photo of Bella sleeping that he obviously took. She was on her side with her hand splayed over the swell of her stomach as she laid on the couch, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. As he stared at the picture of an ovbiously pregnant Bella, Edward felt a tug in his heart as his eyes traced her outline.

For the first time in a long time, Bella went to sleep without Edward next to her. She laid on her back staring up at the ceiling as she struggled to fall asleep. Sighing in frustration, Bella turned on her side and the sight of Edward standing in the doorway startled her.

"Um...I should probably sleep somewhere else" Edward said as he stepped into the room and Bella sat up, the covers pulling at her waist revealing her black tang top and Edward gulped.

"Yeah...sure, if that's what you think" she said, masking her pain as she slid out of bed and Edward stared at her long legs cased in pink boy shorts.

"Here...it's what you wear every night" Bella said as she passed him a pair of black gym shorts and his pillow, a book laying on top of it. "You were reading it before you would go to bed" Bella said and led him out into the hallway and into another room.

"This is the guest room, Leah sleeps in here when she comes over" Bella told him as she flipped the light on and Edward nodded his head. "Good night" she said softly as she stepped closer to him and Edward's heart skipped a beat. Pressing her lips to his cheek, Bella slipped passed him and went back to their room, shutting the door behind her.

As the two lay in separate beds, both stared at the ceiling as they struggled to fall asleep. For some reason sleep eluded Edward and he didn't know why. He didn't know it was because his arms were empty without Bella's body and his body felt cold without her pressed against him. Bella, she knew why she couldn't sleep. As she pulled Edward's extra pillow to her chest, Bella allowed herself to cry until she fell asleep.

################################################## ########

"Daddy...daddy why are sleepin in here and not with mommy?" a little voice asked as he bounced on the bed next to Edward's sleeping body.

"Wha?" Edward asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his son. He was clearly his, he had the same mischief hidden beneath his eyes that Edward had and the same brown locks and olive skin.

"Why aren't you sleepin in your room with mommy?" Nate asked as he stared at his father. Something was wrong with his daddy, even a four year old could see that.

"Um, daddy's still sick and didn't want to get mommy sick" Edward answered as he sat up and Nate nodded his head before snuggling closer to his father. Without prompting from the little boy, Edward's arms went around the little boy and held him tight to his chest.

"We gotta get mommy for morning snuggle" Nate mumbled against Edward's neck and he nodded before getting out of bed. He didn't want to scare the little boy more than he probably already had. His son didn't need to know he didn't remember him.

"Mommy...mommy wake up, it's snuggle time!" Nate exclaimed as he wiggled out of Edward's arms and plopped down on Bella.

"Oh, yes it is little man! But daddy probably won't want to snuggle, he just got out of the hospital" Bella answered as Nate snuggled under the covers and looked up at her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No...uh, daddy want's to snuggle with you guys" Edward answered and gave Bella what he hoped looked like a genuine smile. With a small smile, Bella nodded her head and Edward climbed into bed behind his son. It was like his body knew what to do as he scotted closer and wrapped his arms around Nate to rest his hands against Bella's lower back. Bella gave him a shy smile before gripping the black t-shirt Edward had pulled over his head in her hands as her smooth leg slid between his. With a happy smile, Nate snuggled closer to his father and inhaled his scent, a scent that was uniquely his daddy's.

"I love you mommy" Nate announced and Bella smiled.

"I love you little man" Bella said as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too squirt" Edward answered automatically and Bella looked at him before she smiled. Somehow Edward knew, this is where he belonged...with Bella and Nate.

* * *

Well thankyouuu for all the review.. Let me know what you think peops.. :)


	4. four

Edward and Bella were at his parents house with Nate for the weekly get together. All the brothers gathered at Carlisle and Esme's with their family for diner every Sunday after church. Nate had discarded his sweater vest and button down and was running around in his jeans and under shirt with Emmet's oldest daughter, five year old Adrianna. Bella was in the kitchen with the women wearing the same short sleeved, green wrap dress

she had worn to church and her brown wooden platforms. Edward was on the couch with his brothers and his father, holding Lea, his youngest niece.

"She's really small" Edward said simply and Emmet nodded his head. "I can't believe Nate was this small once" Edward said sadly and Carlisle muted the TV before looking at his son.

"Do you want to talk son?" he asked and Edward shook his head as he continued looking at Lea's sleeping form.

"I mean...why me? Why can't I remember everything? I look at Nate and some things come back but nothing significant. I can't remember his first steps or his first words. I can't remember what it felt like to hold him for the first time. I can't remember him being this small" Edward huffed in frustration before passing Lea to Jasper before he stood and starting pacing.

"I can't even remember loving my own wife, which is the worst part. She looks at me with these, hopeful eyes and I always disappoint her. Certain things come back but it's like a movie, I don't feel anything...other than lust for Bella. Love isn't lust, why can't I remember anything? I just want my fucking life back" Edward ranted and Carlisle nodded his head.

"I can't imagine how frustrating it is for you, not remembering your family. But you're making progress Edward. The fact that things are coming back to you this quickly after your accident is a good thing" Carlisle said and Edward threw his hands up in the air.

"Quickly? It's been three goddamn months dad, that's not quickly" Edward growled before leaning against the wall and stared at his feet.

"Don't use that language Edward I understand that you're upset but you need to hold it together for your family. You might not remember them but you know you don't want to hurt them, don't you?" his father asked as he stood from his spot in the recliner.

"Yeah" Edward mumbled and Carlisle nodded his head.

"That's a start. Just pray Edward, it always made you feel better in the past so pray" Carlisle said before he left the room and disappeared into the kitchen. Jasper and Emmet nodded their heads at their brother before they followed their father.

Edward stood in the doorway and watched his family as they moved around the kitchen, laughing and chatting. Bella was chopping vegetables while Alice wiggled her hips to the beat coming from the radio, singing into her wooden spoon while Rosalie laughed. Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosalie from behind and she sighed before leaning into her husband. Edward watched as his father slipped his arm around his mothers shoulders and kissed her temple. Jasper leaned in to kiss Alice while still holding Lea before bending to kiss her barely visible bump. Alice giggled before wrapping her arms around Bella and pulled her into her body, kissing her cheek noisily before everyone followed.

"Ewwwww...family abuse!" Bella squealed as she tried to get out of Emmet's grasp but he lifted her in the air and swung her around while she laughed. Bella's laugh was music to Edward's ears, something he had discovered he wanted to put on repeat and play over and over again. Edward turned his head when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Esme said as she patted Edward's cheek lovingly before disappearing down the hallway.

"You got flower, just there" Edward told Bella when he stepped beside her, using his index finger to wipe it off. Bella smiled at him before turning back to her cutting board but Edward noticed she had scooted over so he could stand with her.

"I was thinking...tomorrow could we just hang out, just the two of us?" Edward asked and the smile gracing Bella's face couldn't be hidden as she turned to him.

"Yeah, yeah we can do that. Nate goes to day care at eight and doesn't leave until four so yeah. We can hang out" Bella said and Edward returned her smile.

"Like a date?" he asked and she set her knife down before leaning her hip, which Edward had discovered his hands fit perfectly on, against the counter.

"If you want" Bella said and Emmet and Jasper watched with happy smiles. It hurt them to see their brothers marriage struggling while Edward tried to remember his life.

"I do...want it to be a date" Edward said and Bella grinned before nibbling on her lower lip.

"Then it's a date Mr. Cullen" Bella said before turning back to the vegetables.

" A date, Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered against her temple as he leaned into her.

"Edward?" they heard and every one turned to see Tanya standing in the door way, Esme scowling behind her. "Can we talk?" she asked.

* * *

Ooo.. who is that? Tanya?


	5. five

"Edward?" they heard and every one turned to see Tanya standing in the door way, Esme scowling behind her. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Bella sucked in a breath before stepping away from Edward and faked a smile at him.

"It might be good for you, you might remember something" she said simply before throwing her apron down on the counter. "I'll check on the kids" she choked before rushing from the room, her heals clicking against the tile of the kitchen as she left.

"Uh...ok" Edward said hesitantly. For some reason, he didn't want to talk to her or see her. It was like something in him snapped when he saw Tanya and not in a good way.

"So I hear you have amnesia" Tanya said and Edward nodded his head once everyone cleared out of the kitchen.

"And when you woke up you were asking for me. In your heart we'll still together" she said as she stepped closer to Edward and he backed away. He didn't want to be in the same room with her and he didn't know why.

"In my mind we were still together, not in my heart" Edward answered and wondered where that came from.

"I don't know Edward, we were good together until she got in the way, Bella" Tanya spat. From the other side of the door Rosalie and Alice struggled against their husbands hold as they tried to run into the kitchen.

"We were really happy before she came along and sunk her claws into you...don't you remember?" Tanya asked and Edward knew she was lying, somehow.

_"You...you're cheating on me, with him?" Edward shouted as Tanya stared at him from her spot on the couch with the soccer player._

_"Edward...we weren't going to be together forever. Besides, Alex's a great soccer player and he understands me" Tanya answered as she stood up._

_"Good, maybe he can explain to me why you're doing this? We were together for over a year and you've been seeing him behind my back? Everyone was right about you, you're nothing but a manipulative bitch. You're worse than Irinna" Edward spat before storming from the room._

"We were so happy you cheated on me with some soccer player? Besides, Bella was with Jasper when you cheated so it's not her fault. Don't blame my wife for your short comings. I think it's time you leave and never come back" Edward said as he escorted her from the kitchen and past his prying family to the door.

"Don't worry Edwardy...you only remember us. Don't you think there's a reason for that? You're not really happy with Bella or with Nathaniel, your little brat of a son. You're not cut out for this life, a life where you're with only one woman and let's face it, Bella isn't all that great" Tanya huffed with a smirk and Edward saw red.

"First off, don't EVER talk about my family like that again. Second, if **my** son's name ever comes from your mouth again, I'll personally rip your tongue out. Third, Bella isn't all that great, she's more than great. Bella's everything your not and I'm more than happy to be with her for the rest of my life, it's a blessing. Don't act stupid Tanya, idiocy doesn't suit you" Edward growled as he gripped her arm tightly.

"Don't ever come near my family again or I'll kill you" Edward seethed as he pushed her from the house and slammed the door in her face.

His family stood back in shock at Edward's actions. This was the Edward they knew. The man who was fiercely protective of his family, a man who would do anything for his wife and child.

"She just...showed up" Bella gasped as she struggled to breath while Jasper stood behind her in the guest room.

"He kicked her out, if that helps" Jasper said as he grasped her shaking shoulders in his hands from behind.

"He doesn't remember us Jasper! All he remembers is that he likes to have sex with me not that he loves me! What if, what if he never remembers us? What am I supposed to do?" Bella cried as her shoulders hunched while Edward listened from the other side of the cracked door. Peering in between the crack, Edward felt his blood boil and his heart break. His wife stood trembling in his brothers arms because she was finally breaking.

"I just...can't do this! I can't look at him and know that he doesn't remember. I thought I could handle it but I can't" Bella sobbed. She clamped her hand down over her mouth to muffle her cries before collapsing in Jasper's arms as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shhh...you gotta hold it together Bella, for Nate. Keep it together for your son B" Jasper hushed as he rubbed her back.

"I, why doesn't he love me? Why can't he remember how much we love each other?" Bella asked as she ran her hands over her wet cheeks.

"I, I don't know B. You gotta be prepared for the fact that he might not ever remember. You need to prepare yourself for that because you can't lose it in front of Nate" Jasper told her as he pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Then what? We get divorced and lie? I let him go off with Tanya and live happily ever after and not fight?" Bella seethed as she set her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I said first off. Second off, Edward kicked Tanya out, I mean I thought he was gonna kill her when she started in on you and Nate again. And hell yeah you better fight for him! He might not ever remember what life you used to have but his body remembers you and how you feel. That's a plus. So by the fact that he's attracted to you lets him know that he's got a connection with you only a wife and husband could have" Jasper stated and Bella nodded her head.

Edward snuck off down the hall and back down the stairs when he saw Bella move towards the door.

"Thank's Jasper...you're my best friend you know?" Bella asked as she linked her arm with his and he grinned.

"Duh, it's because we made out so much...can't go from that and not be best friends once your ex dates your brother" Jasper joked and Bella shook her head as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, about Tanya" Edward whispered in Bella's ear once diner started. Nate was at his side in his booster seat eating his chicken nuggets and drinking his milk.

"Not a big deal" Bella whispered back but Edward shook his head.

"It is, it is a big deal. I wanted to kill her for what she was saying, I knew known of it was true. You don't cheat on someone if you're happy" Edward said and Bella looked at him. "I remembered while she was trying to tell me it was all your fault that we weren't together anymore. Then she said something about how I wasn't cut out to be with one woman or be a father and I snapped" Edward whispered as he scooted his chair closer to hers. All eyes were secretly on them. Although they kept their conversations up to diverge suspicion, every one kept glacing back at the couple with their heads together.

"She's done it before" Bella said and her breath hitched when Edward's fingers skimmed over her thigh.

"I, don't remember that time" Edward said as his fingers danced across her skin and he smiled. He loved the feeling of her skin, he found himself touching her just to feel her skin.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day" Bella teased and Edward smirked.

"Still on for our date Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as his other arm came around the back of her chair and trailed over her back.

"Always on" Bella whispered with a smile. Edward couldn't resist himself when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers gently, swallowing her smile in his kiss.

* * *

"Night squirt" Edward said later that night after he had read Nate his bed time story.

"Night daddy...night mommy" Nate mumbled while Edward pulled his covers up over his tired body.

"Night little man" Bella whispered against his brown waves before turning his night light on.

"So...goodnight" Edward said as he stood in front of their bed. He had been sleeping in the bedroom with Bella but was sleeping on the floor on a blow up matres on his side of the bed.

"Night Edward" Bella smiled before turning to walk to her side of the bed but Edward's hand stopped her.

"That's not our typical goodnight, is it?" Edward whispered as he pressed her back against on of the bed posts and leaned into her.

"No" Bella whispered back as his knee slid between her legs and she sighed at the feeling.

"Maybe doing normal things will help me remember" Edward suggested as he rained kisses down her neck and Bella gripped his hair.

"Are you just trying to get in my pants?" she asked with a laugh and Edward nodded his head.

"Is it working because if not then no" he mumbled against her shoulder and she tugged on his hair.

Edward picked his head up off her shoulder before capturing her lips with his. As his tongue slid along her lower lip, Bella gripped the back of his shirt before opening her mouth so his tongue could slide in. Their tongues danced together in a dance that they had perfected, before his accident and after. It went against his doctors orders, to try and force his memories with physical contact but Bella couldn't help herself. She'd gone without his touch for so long, she couldn't take much more.

"We...should stop" Edward panted as he rocked his hips against hers before pulling away. "It's not fair, to you" he said quietly and Bella nodded her head in understatement. She knew this Edward, the Edward that never wanted to hurt her.

"Yeah, you're right... I hate it when that happens" Bella joked before leaning into him to give him a sweet kiss before pulling away.

"Sweet dreams hubby" she whispered against his lips as she gave him a gentle squeeze through is shorts and Edward groaned.

"Why am I being a gentleman again?" Edward asked as he laid down on the air matres while he thought about dead puppies and evil bunny's and naked old, wrinkly people.

"Because that's how you are Edward" Bella said as she leaned over his side to look at him before winking as she flipped the light off.

"Do you feel like we're having a co-ed slumber party at summer camp?" Edward asked as he stared at the ceiling. He's been sleeping better just by being in the same room as Bella, though he knew it was nothing compared to the sleep he could be having just by holding her.

"Yeah, a little" Bella laughed as she turned on her side to look at him over the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Bella asked and Edward propped himself up on his elbow while he looked at her.

"Let's go to the beach, and the peir" Edward said and Bella nodded her head with a secretive smile.

"What?" Edward asked.

"That was our first date" she said with a smile before leaning back against he pillows.

"Good night" Bella said softly before closing her eyes.

"Night" Edward said while he thought about what she had just said. It was ironic he supposed. They had their first actual date at the beach so it only made sense for that to be their first date after his accident. With a smile Edward closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So? Can anyone just gimme some what you think?


	6. six

Edward woke early the next morning to turn Bella's alarm clock off. He quietly made his way out of the room after he had changed and downthe hall to Nate's room.

"Buddy, time to get up Nate" Edward said softly as he kneeled by his sons bed. Nate's sleepy eyes opened before closing again. He mumbled something incoherent and rolled over and Edward smiled. He was defiantly his son; not a morning person.

"You gotta get up so you can go to day care and play with your friends Nate...daddy's gonna take mommy out today so she'll smile" Edward said hoping that would get his son moving.

"Really?" Nate asked as he sat up and Edward nodded. "I'm ready now" he exclaimed and Edward shushed him.

"Mommy's still sleeping buddy. We gotta be quiet while we get you ready" Edward said with his finger over his lips and Nate nodded his head before he climbed out of his Superman bed.

Edward helped him brush his teeth and brush his hair before helping him into his shorts and t-shirt. Grabbing his sandals as he left the room, Edward turned Nate's light off before following his son down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast bud?" Edward asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Fruity pebels" Nate whispered loudly and Edward nodded his head. With a smile, Edward sipped his coffee as he watched Nate eat his ceral and drank his juice.

After Nate finished his breakfast, father and son made their way to the Land Rover so Nate could go to day care. Edward was happy he had gotten up a few times with Bella to take Nate to day care because he knew the way which meant Nate wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Love you daddy" Nate said as he wrapped his arms around Edward's legs before running off to play.

"Love you...be good" Edward called after him before smiling at the wide eyes girls next to the door and left.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked once he walked into their room and saw that she wasn't in the bed. He heard the sounds of her throwing up in the bathroom and rushed to the door.

"Bella...you ok honey?" he asked through the closed door as he rapped his knuckles against the wood a few times.

"Go away" she called as she flushed the toilet.

"Can I come in?" he asked and waited for her reply.

"Edward...please, I don't want you to see me like this" Bella's muffled voice said and Edward crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure it's nothing I haven't seen before so just let me in, please" Edward called and waited.

"Yeah but you don't remember so it's not the same. I'm trying to win you back and you holding my hair while I throw up isn't the best way to do that. It's not that attractive" she called as she laid her head against the cold tile to try and cool herself down. She would get sick on the day they were supposed to have their "first" date. Only Bella could manage that.

_"I think I'm gonna die" Bella moaned as Edward pulled her hair back as he stood behind her._

_"Did you eat something weird?" he asked as he squated down behind her, rubbing soothing circles on her back._

_"No...oh god, just kill me" she groaned as she leaned over the toilet and threw up again. Edward cringed; he'd never seen her this sick before, not even when she had the flu._

_"Ok don't die because that'd suck for me...what's that?" Edward asked when he heard a timer go off._

_"My test" Bella moaned as she sat up and reached for the white stick Edward had failed to notice on the counter._

_"Is that...what's it say?" Edward asked as he tried not to get his hopes up at the prospect of them being pregnant._

_"It's positive...I'm pregnant" Bella exclaimed before she threw up again. "Don't touch it! I peed on that" she squealed when Edward reached for the discarded test on the floor._

_"I don't care! We're gonna have a baby" Edward exclaimed._

"Can't be any worse than the time you found out you were pregnant with Nate" Edward called through the door. There was silence on the other end and Edward got worried.

"Bella...Bella, if you don't open the door I'll break it down. I swear I will, open the door" Edward called as he knocked on the door.

He stepped back when he heard the lock click before he pushed the door open. His heart clenched tightly at the sight of Bella sprawled out next to the toilet, pale as a ghost with dull eyes.

"You remember that?" Bella asked as he stepped closer to her. Edward noticed her voice was husky and throaty, and not in a good way.

"Yeah baby, I do. Come on, let's get you to bed" Edward said softly as he pushed her damp hair off her forehead. Bella nodded her head weakly before Edward slid his arms underneath her and picked her up to carry her back to bed.

"Ok, I'm gonna get you some crackers and some chicken broth" Edward said as he sat on the bed beside her, running his fingers through her hair.

"And orange juice" Bella asked as she closed her eyes and Edward smiled.

"And orange juice" he agreed before he left the room. At the sight of his sick wife, something in Edward clicked into place again, like puzzle pieces matching up. Whenever something to his wife or child, something in Edward would click and he would know what to do, he didn't know how, he just did.

"Bella, sweetie you gotta open your eyes and drink this ok? You'll feel better once you have something in you" Edward said as he sat back down on the bed and held the cup of chicken broth in his hand.

He helped her sit up against the head board before passing her the cup. As he arranged the things he had brought up, Bella watched him over the rim of the cup. This was a Edward she also knew, the carring Edward that took over whenever she was sick. The Edward that would skip out on work when she was sick and take care of Nate so she could rest.

"I brought movies up" Edward said as he showed her the DVD case and Bella smiled.

"This one" Bella said as she pulled a DVD out and passed it to Edward.

"Aladdin?" Edward asked her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow but with a playful smirk.

"Yes, it makes me feel better smarty" Bella teased as she snuggled under the covers. Edward smiled before putting the movie in the player.

"Did you take Nate to day care?" Bella asked as he climbed back on the bed and he nodded his head.

"Yup. Do the girls always stare at me when I take him?" Edward asked as he settled down under the covers next to her.

"Yeah" Bella said nodding her head as the movie started.

Not even an hour into the Disney movie, Edward looked over and saw Bella fast asleep curled into his side, her hand resting against his side. Edward watched her as she slept; it was also becoming one of his favorite things. He would sit up on his matress and watch her chest rise and fall as she slept, tracing her outline with his eyes. With a smile, Edward scooted down in the bed and wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep.

A few hours later Edward woke up better rested than he had been since his accident. Bella was still asleep at his side and Edward couldn't reach the remote. Looking to his left, Edward saw a book on the edge of the bed side table and reached for it. Looking at the cover Edward rolled his eyes, Fifty Shades. It was either read a book or stare at the ceiling for how ever long it took for Bella to wake up. He opened the book and started reading.

"What are you reading?" Bella asked groggily as she woke up. Her mouth was dry and her stomach felt empty and she was pretty sure she was going to throw up soon.

"Shhh, this is the good part" Edward whispered as he kept his eyes on the page, eyes scanning the words as he read.

Bella rolled her eyes before her stomach lurched. Covering her mouth with her hand, Bella scurried out of bed before running for the bathroom. Edward dropped the book as he climbed out of bed and followed behind her.

"Go...you gotta get Nate" Bella said as she waved her hand at Edward who was still by her side.

"Do you want anything?" he asked as he stood.

"Will you get some raspberry sherbet and some apple juice?" Bella asked as she rested her head against the toilet seat, eyes half open.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon" he said against her head as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Yeay.. 2 chapter a day.. So stomach bug OR...? ;)


	7. seven

"Why are we going to the store?" Nate asked as Edward un-buckled his car seat and pulled him out. Setting him on his hip, Edward shut the door to the car and locked it as he made his way towards the entrance.

"Because mommy's sick and wanted us to get her some things to help her feel better" Edward told his son as they entered the grocery store. People looked over at the two and stared, eyes following them as they walked. Some were taking pictures but as long as they didn't surround them, Edward didn't care.

"Can we get her cards and flowers?" Nate asked and Edward smiled.

"That's a good idea Nate, I'm sure mommy would like that a lot" Edward agreed as he walked towards the aisle with the cards. The two stood in front of the cards for almost fifteen minutes before Nate picked a card he liked. With a sigh, Edward made his way towards the flowers and let Nate pick out a bouquet he liked, which didn't take near as long.

When the two left, there were photographers waiting outside. Edward gripped his son to him tighter as Nate pressed his face into his neck and gripped his shoulders.

"Edward, Edward...how are you feeling?"

"Edward, where's Bella...how's Bella doing since your accident?"

"Are you sleeping with Tanya Denali? What about Bella?"

"Back up, you're scaring him" Edward said as he held his son tighter, making his way towards his car as the photographers surrounded them.

"I'm serious. Back the fuck up, NOW. You're scaring my son" Edward yelled and walked through the path they had made before buckling his son into his car as he cried. Edward made his way around to the drivers side before sliding in the car and slamming the door.

"You ok buddy?" Edward asked as he looked up into the review mirror once they pulled up to a red light.

"They...they're so mean daddy! I don't like them" Nate cried and Edward's heart broke for his son. Had anything happened to Nate while those photographers surrounded them, Edward would have killed someone.

"I know buddy, I don't like them either" Edward said as he drove them home.

"Hold it! Mommy doesn't feel good Nate, you gotta be gentle and quiet, got it?" Edward asked as he set his hand on Nate's shoulder. The little boy nodded his head before taking his father's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Mommy...don't worry mommy, I'll take care of you" Nate said from his mother's bedside and Bella smiled.

"Thank you Nate, that's just what mommy needs" Bella smiled, rubbing her smiling son's head.

"Nate...why don't you give mommy her presents" Edward said as he handed Nate the bag.

"Here mommy, daddy and I picked them out" Nate said as he handed her the flowers and the card.

"Oh, my boys are so good to me!" Bella said as she smiled at Edward and Nate. "Thank you baby. Why don't you go play ok? I don't want you to get sick too" Bella said as she looked at her son who was a spitting image of Edward when he was a child.

"K, love you mommy" Nate said before kissing her hand and running out of the room.

"I'll let you sleep, I'll go watch him" Edward said as he handed her a glass of orange juice and a bowl of sherbet. "Here, talk into it if you need me" Edward said as he handed her a baby monitor he had taken out of the closet. "I got mine attached" he said as he showed her the matching monitor clipped onto his hip.

"Thank you" Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"Anything for you" Edward whispered from the doorway as he watched Bella sleep.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date" Bella mumbled as Edward got ready for bed.

"You didn't ruin anything. This was the best 'first' date I've ever been on" Edward joked and Bella smiled.

"Really Bella, it was perfect. All I wanted was to spend time with you and I did, so that's what made it perfect" Edward told her as he stood by her bedside.

"Will you lay with me...'til I fall asleep?" Bella asked and Edward smiled.

"It would be my honor my lady" Edward said in a fake British accent and a bow that Bella couldn't help but giggle at. He climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled into his side.

"Night" Bella sighed as she fell asleep.

"Night" Edward yawned and closed his eyes.

A few hours later Bella sat on the toilet staring down at the stick in her hand. While Edward had been out, Alice had come over with the box Bella had asked for. Clamping a hand over her mouth as she started to sob, Bella leaned forward as she cried. This was the last thing she needed and probably the last thing Edward wanted.

"Babe, you ok?" Edward asked as he pushed the door open and saw her crying on the toilet.

"What's wrong Bella...what happened?" he asked as he kneeled down in front of her. Bella dropped her forehead on his shoulder as she cried and Edward wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong" Edward told her and Bella shook her head.

"You can't fix it" Bella cried and Edward scooted closer.

"Tell me what's wrong Bella, maybe I can help" Edward pleaded.

"You can't help" she cried.

"How do you know?" Edward asked as he pulled away and then dropped his head when the object in her hand hit the floor.

"Bella...what is thi-. Bella?" Edward asked as he picked it up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Edward! It must have happened before the accident. I'm sorry...this i-is, the last thing, we need" Bella sobbed and Edward stared at her.

"You're...are you...we're...pregnant?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

"Yes" she whispered and Edward stood up.

"Edward...Edward" Bella called, standing up as Edward walked out of the room. She heard the front door close and collapsed to the tiled floor as she sobbed.

* * *

So? next chapter is my fav so far.. ;)


	8. eight

"Mmm hello?" Jasper groaned as he answered his phone, eyes closed and still half asleep.

_"Jasper...Jasper, oh my god"_

Fully awake now, Jasper sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Alice opened her tired ones.

"Bella, what's wrong...Bella, B...you gotta calm down, I can't understand you" Jasper said as he tried to calm his hysterical sister-in-law down. Alice sat up as Jasper continued talking and looked at him with worried eyes.

_"Jasper, he's gone"_

"Who's gone?" Jasper asked as he slung his feet over the edge of the bed and leaned his elbows against his knees.

_"Edward, he le-left! I found out, found out that...that I'm pre-pregnant and he just left! He won't-answer his phone, I don't kn-know where he is"_

"Edward just left! Ok, ok calm down. I'll go look for him" Jasper said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

He understood that Edward was having a hard time coming to terms with everything. He couldn't imagine what it was like waking up thinking you were nineteen only to discover you're thirty one with a wife, that used to date your little brother, and a child and not remember anything. But seriously, Edward was being an ass. Jasper couldn't understand how he could just walk out on Bella when he found out she was pregnant. It's not like Bella planned for anything that was happening.

_"Please Jasper, please find him. Tell him I'm so-sorry! I didn't want to-be pregnant! We don't need this, I don't need this right now! My husband doesn't remember me still and he has a bond for our son but not for me. He doesn't remember loving me! I can't...I didn't want a child brought into this Jasper"_

"Honey...calm down, I know. I know Bella. This happened before the accident. Go back to sleep ok, I'll find him" Jasper said as he pulled his track pants on.

"What's going on? Where's Edward?" Alice asked as he leaned across the bed to kiss her.

"Bella's pregnant and Edward just left! When I find him, I'm gonna kick his ass" Jasper mumbled against her lips before he left.

Jasper drove around the city aimlessly for what seemed like hours before he remembered Edward's spot. Pulling off on the dirt road, Jasper drove up to the look out point overlooking the city and parked next to his brother.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Jasper asked as he slammed his door and stalked to the front of Edward's Land Rover to glare at his older brother.

"Bella called you didn't she? Figures" Edward growled as he shifted on the hood of his car.

"Yeah she called because my stupid ass brother who just happens to be her husband ran out after finding out she was pregnant" Jasper yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh so she told you. I figured she'd call you and not Emmet and look! I was right" Edward snapped and Jasper took a deep breath to steady his anger.

"Look, I get that you're confused and pissed about this whole amnesia bullshit, but that doesn't give you the right to walk out on your pregnant wife! Do you get that? Bella's **your** wife and she's pregnant with your child. Grow the fuck up" Jasper yelled, fuming as his clenched fist shook. He had just spent the past two hours searching all over for his stupid brother and he was gonna have an attitude? Hell no.

"How do I know that? Huh, maybe you and Bella have been sneaking around behind my back the whole time? You know, the whole I don't remember her thing. I'm sure Bella needed someone to comfort her and you've always been all to willing to bend to every one of her needs" Edward snapped as he jumped off his car and stood in front of his brother before Jasper's fist collided with his face.

"What the fuck!" Edward yelled as he held his bleeding nose.

"You just accused your brother of having an affair with your wife behind his pregnant wife's back, hell yeah I was gonna hit you" Jasper exclaimed as he shook his hand because his knuckles hurt like hell. "Damn hard head" Jasper mumbled and then chuckled.

"Look...I can't get over the fact that I married your ex alright" Edward admitted as he leaned against the hood of his Land Rover after his nose stopped bleeding.

"That was a long time ago Edward" Jasper said as he leaned next to his brother.

"Did I even ask if you were alright with any of thi-that?" Edward asked, refusing to turn at look at his younger brother who had always been wise beyond his years.

"No, not really. It just sorta...happened. One day you weren't together and then the next, you were inseparable" Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How did you feel?" Edward asked, looking at Jasper out of the corner of his eye.

"Honestly?" Jasper asked and Edward nodded his head.

"I've never really told anyone this, not even Alice" Jasper admitted as he leaned his hip against Edward's car to look at him.

"I was pissed, at first. I was so mad that you went after my girl. It was like, one day I still had a chance and then the next, I didn't have a shot in hell" Jasper said.

"I couldn't understand how you guys could do that to me, go behind my back and date. I didn't really understand that it just happened. I jumped to conclusions and thought you two were sneaking around and I blew up. I mean, blew up" Jasper said with a nod of his head.

_"What the fuck!" Jasper screamed when he walked in on his older brother and __**his**__ Bella._

_Edward had Bella pressed against an equipment box behind the stage, pressed against her as he stood in between her jean clad legs. His hands were lost underneath her cotton T-shirt and her's were hidden beneath his button down. The two sprang apart at Jasper's loud voice and looked at him guiltily._

_"Well, what the fuck?" Jasper yelled again and Edward looked down at the ground before he looked at his brother, eyes burning with a fire Edward had never seen before._

_"Jasper, I...we" Bella said as she stepped forward and Jasper held his hands out to stop her._

_"I want to hear it from him" Jasper growled and Edward thought if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now._

_"Jasper, dude...it just, happened" Edward said as he stepped forward._

_"Just happened? How the fuck does __**this**__ just happen?" Jasper yelled,gesturing between his twenty three year old brother and his nineteen year old ex-girlfriend before knocking over the table next to him. Edward took a step to the side to block Bella from Jasper's anger, not that he actually believed Jasper would hurt her but he wasn't sure._

_"I'm not gonna hit her Edward. If I'm gonna hit anyone it's gonna be you, you mother fucker" Jasper yelled before he swung at Edward and collided with the side of his brothers face while Bella screamed, catching Edward as he staggered back._

_"Stop it! Jasper, stop!" she screamed when Jasper shoved Edward into the wall and started hitting him._

_"Have you been sneaking behind my back this whole time! Huh, I bet you two were hooking up while we were dating, weren't you Bella?" Jasper snapped as he turned on Bella and Edward struggled to stand up again. His nose was gushing blood onto his once clean white button down and his eye was almost swollen shut but he had to get to Bella._

_"No...Jasper no! Me and Edward, we just happened...I swear! I'd never cheat on you Jasper, I never did!" Bella cried as tears poured down her face. She could handle Jasper screaming at her but seeing Edward crumbled on the ground in a bloody heap, she couldn't._

_"Why should I believe you! You're nothing but a whore Bella, hooking up with my brother after me" he yelled as he took a step into her and Bella flinched. "Is Emmet next? I think Rosalie would have a problem with that but hey, you're making your way through the brothers aren't you? Better wait for Frankie to turn eighteen before you go after him but hell, I don't think he'd mind!"_

_Jasper looked down at the scared girl, flinching away from him as she shrunk back against the box behind her. That's when Jasper snapped; he scared her. He actually scared Bella, the one girl he had ever really cared about. She was scared of him. Stumbling back away from her, Jasper turned and looked at his brother who lay on the ground with blood staining his face and shirt._

_"I hope you enjoy sloppy seconds" Jasper seethed before stalking away as he shook. He had beaten his brother to a bloody mess and scared Bella._

_"Edward" Bella cried softly as she dropped to his side as Edward leaned up on his hands and knees as blood dripped from his nose._

_"I'm sorry Bella, I should have listened" Edward gurgled as he spit blood out of his mouth._

_"No, this is all my fault Edward, I'm so sorry" Bella cried as she wrapped her arms around him, not caring if he stained her clothes with blood._

_Jasper turned when he reached the end of the hall and watched the two betrayers. Is it really a betrayel if the girl you're in love with looks happier with your bloody brother than you could ever make her? Jasper stared as Bella wiped the blood from Edward's face and ran her blood stained fingers through his hair lovingly. She was leaving in a few days for Europe and this isn't how she should leave. With Edward beaten and Jasper mad._

_Edward leaned into Bella's gentle embrace and Jasper broke. He'd never seen two people more in love and if what Edward and Bella said was right, they'd only been together for a few weeks and that hurt. Bella had never acted like that with him. With one last look at the couple, Jasper ran to his dressing room where he threw up._

"You thought we were sneaking around behind your back while you and Bella were dating" Edward said softly and Jasper nodded his head.

"As I walked away from you guys that day, I realized that she looked happier with you than she had ever looked with me. I started realizing all the little things that hinted that something was going on between the two of you. I was just too blind and proud to admit that Bella could ever love my brother more than me" Jasper said as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"I...I'm sorry Jasper. I should have been a man and talked to you about Bella before you caught us" Edward said and Jasper shook his head no.

"No, I shouldn't have been such an ass when it happened. Honestly, I never had a chance to get back with Bella...not after you kissed her on her graduation night. probably not after you two started spending more time together" Jasper answered and Edward was silent.

"I...how can I be a good dad to this baby when I still don't love it's mother?" Edward asked Jasper.

"I don't know bro. Are you trying?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, everyday I try to remember but I can't. It's like, I remember all these things but when it comes to the moment I fell in love with Bella it's a big black spot. Yeah, I feel something for Bella, something strong but...I don't know if it's love. In my mind, I've never been in love before" Edward answered and felt a huge weight lifting off his chest. He had never voiced that thought to someone and finally telling someone he wasn't going to hurt with the truth felt good.

"Yeah... I don't know when you fell in love with Bella and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You gotta remember these things on your own" Jasper told Edward as he set his hand on his shoulder.

"When...when do you know?" Edward asked and Jasper smiled.

"You just do. One day, you'll look at her and everything will make sense. In that moment you see everything; you future, your happiness, your children and your grand children. It's like...everything clicks into place like puzzle pieces" Jasper said and the two brothers chuckled at his analogy. "You'll realize you can't stand to be away from her and that you can't live without her".

The two stood in silence for several long moments as they stared at the bright lights of the city against the darkness of night. Edward stood contemplating his relationship with Bella while Jasper thought about Alice. Edward was still having a hard time with the thought that Bella was Jasper's first but after talking with his younger brother, Edward didn't feel so guilty.

"You gotta go home man, Bella's worried sick and Bella doesn't need any stress now. She's pregnant, you're gonna be a dad again...you gotta start acting like a man and not some nineteen year old kid" Jasper told his brother as he stepped away from him.

"I'm gonna be a dad" Edward said as a big smile spread across his face and he felt his heart stutter. "Again".

"When did you get so smart?" Edward asked as he slung his arm around Jasper's shoulder as he walked the younger man to his car door.

"I married Alice duh. Go home to your wife Edward, talk to her" Jasper said as he shut the door.

* * *

When Edward got home, Bella was asleep on the couch with her phone clenched in her hand. Edward stared at his sleeping wife and imagined what their child would be like. He found himself secretly hoping it was a girl as he moved closer to Bella. Picking her up bridal style, Edward carried her up the stairs and back to bed.

"Edward?" Bella asked as he pulled the covers up around her.

"I'm here" he whispered as he sat by her side on the edge of the bed.

"You just left" Bella whispered softly and full of heartache.

"I know, I know I did. I won't ever do that again, I promise. I'm so sorry Bella...I was just, overwhelmed. I have all these thoughts banging around in my head and I broke" Edward admitted, for once he wasn't scared that she would break if he told her the truth. She was strong enough to stick with him even after Jasper beat him to a bloody mess.

"You gotta talk to me Edward. This is a two way street, even if you don't remember that. Do you wanna know why we've stuck together this long, even after Jasper found out about us?"

"And beat the fuck outta me"

"Yes, and beat the fuck out of you. It's because we're honest with each other. We tell one another everything, no matter what it is. We can't worry about hurting each other in some way because that's inevitable. Marriage is about trust and honesty. You have to talk to me Edward or else I can't help you" Bella said as she sat up and the were inches apart.

"I know but you shouldn't have to help me through this. I shouldn't have amnesia and I shouldn't have ever forgotten us. None of this should have happened" Edward breathed.

"But it did. It did happen Edward. We won't make it through this, any of this, if you don't talk to me about what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours" Bella teased as she stroked his hair.

"I promise, I'll talk to you. Bella...don't think I'm not happy about this" Edward whispered as he reached his hand out before drawing it back. Looking into her eyes, Edward reached his hand forward again and touched the small bump of her pregnant stomach.

"I figure I'm about sixteen weeks" Bella whispered and Edward nodded his head. He might not ever remember what Nate felt like while he was inside Bella but he could experience it with this child.

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything. For not remembering us, for walking out, for making you feel like I don't care. I might not remember everything about us or the moment I fell in love with you but I know that if something ever happened to you, I'd fall apart" Edward admitted as he looked into her blue/green eyes.

"Ditto" Bella smiled as Edward leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. He was home and he felt it in her kiss.

* * *

Soooo? Thankyouuu for all the reviews peops.. :) see you on monday peops.. :)


	9. Nine

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Bella asked from her spot on the chest in front of their bed. Edward was pulling a long sleeved, white crewneck on and he nodded his head.

"I'm fine. The doctor said it would be good for me to get back to work. Besides, sitting around is starting to get boring, no offense" Edward said as he bent over to lace his shoes.

"Yeah yeah. Just take it easy alright?" Bella asked and Edward nodded his head.

"Roger that captain" Edward said in his pilot voice and Bella laughed. With a smile on his face, Edward leaned down to gently kiss her lips like he did every time he left the house.

"Have a good day dear" Bella said with a playful smile and Edward grinned.

"You do, bye bug" Edward said as he rubbed her swelling stomach affectionately. With one last look at his pregnant wife and a goodbye wave, Edward left the house.

"You sure you up for this son?" Carlisle asked his son after he pulled into his parking space.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure. I just need to get out of the house, not that spending all that time with Bella wasn't great because it was. I'm just stir crazy" Edward said as he shut the door to his car and followed his dad to the front of the studio.

"Yeah. Alright, here's your phone. We had it shut off after your accident and just thought it'd be better if you didn't have to worry about all these messages. All your contacts are in here so...here" Carlisle said as he handed Edward the BlackBerry.

"Thanks" Edward said as he looked at it. Pressing some buttons to go through everything, Edward followed his father into the studio.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen...Edward" he heard and looked up to see a pretty blonde behind the reception desk. She was of average height and slim with big brown eyes.

"Hello Leah, any messages?" Carlisle asked as he leaned against the desk and the blonde shook her head.

"Not really. Nate's daycare called just before you got here. They said Nate was acting up" Leah said as her eyes bore into Edward and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Despite being pretty, she kind of freaked him out.

"Alright...I'll call them back and see what's going on" Edward said before rushing off down the hall.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen. I got a call at work saying my son was acting up" Edward said as he sat back in his leather seat. He rocked on the chair for a moment before twirling it around as the door opened. Jasper stuck his head in and smiled before Edward beckoned him in.

"I understand...let me talk to him. Nate, you can't go around hitting people alright? You gotta do what they tell you...Nate, I don't care what he said, you can't just hit people...that's what he said? Let me talk to the lady again...look, that kid called my wife a what? No, I want to hear you say it...yeah, and you don't think that would warrant a punishment, besides my son kicking his ass? Well figure it out before I pull my son out of that daycare and put him somewhere else, somewhere where that language isn't tolerated" Edward huffed before slamming the phone down.

"What happened?" Jasper asked from his chair as Emmet walked in.

"Some seven year old punk called Bella a slut...what seven year old knows what that words is? So Nate hit him and he got punished...if that was me and I was four, I'd have knocked him to the ground" Edward said and his brothers laughed.

"That kid didn't get in trouble?" Emmet asked and Edward shook his head.

"No but the kid of a Cullen, of course he got in trouble" Edward said as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Edward...your wife's on the phone for you. Jasper, this just came in for you" Leah said as she strutted into the office, eyes glancing at Edward every once in a while. With a smile at the doorway, she walked out and shut the door.

"We do background checks here right?" Edward asked before picking the phone up.

"Hey honey...yeah they called...I think we should pull him from that place and put him somewhere else, you know somewhere where the kids don't know what slut means...Nate said he hit him good so I don't think he needs to get in trouble...yeah I know, violence isn't the answer but seriously, that kid called you a slut so of course Nate was gonna hit him...yeah, yeah I'll tell him when I pick him up. How are you feeling...ok, I'll see you when I get home" Edward said before hanging up.

"Edward, violence isn't the answer" Edward mocked in a high pitched voice and his brothers laughed.

"But serisouly...we do background checks right? That Leah girl...she's kinda freaky" Edward said as he opened the folder on his desk.

"She just has a crush on you Edward, she's like nineteen dude. You good?" Jasper asked as he stood from his chair, reading over the papers in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll call if I need help" Edward said as he kept his eyes on the document in front of him.

Edward spent the next few hours calling his clients for the Cullen label before his father stepped in.

"Edward...we gotta talk" Carlisle said and Edward nodded his head and signalled for him to sit down while he finished his call.

"What's up dad?"

"Edward...no one knows about your amnesia besides us, the family" Carlisle said and Edward furrowed his brows.

"You didn't tell the media?" Edward asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, we were worried that it would get back to Nate and he'd be upset. A four year old doesn't need to know that his father can't remember anything about his childhood. We also didn't want to make it any harder on Bella...she gets hounded enough as it is because she's Edward Cullen' wife. It would have been ten times worse if they knew you didn't remember her" Carlisle reasoned and Edward nodded his head.

"You were protecting my family when I couldn't"

"I was protecting _our_ family Edward. I love Bella like a daughter and I love Nate very much, I'll do anything to protect them" Carlisle said as he stood and Edward nodded his head in understatement.

"I get it...thanks dad" Edward said, standing to embrace his father.

Taking a seat back in his chair, Edward took a look at the pictures on his desk. One of him and Bella dressed in their Christmas best and the other of him, Bella and Nate laying in bed, dressed in their pajamas. With a smile, Edward picked up the frame that housed the picture of him and Bella and stared at it. Bella was almost four and a half months pregnant now and Nate loved to talk to her rounding belly.

Edward was scared but also very happy. Along with expiercing this new pregnancy, Edward was remembering bits and pieces about Bella's pregnancy with Nate. Edward just wished he would remember everything. He wished he could remember his life with Bella, the one that included their son. He didn't even care if he remembered the bad times all he wanted to do was just remember. It was so frustrating.

Edward left the studio around three to pick Nate up. When his father saw him, Nate ran to Edward and clung to his legs. Edward gave the older woman a hard glare before picking his son up and leaving the building.

"I don't want to go back" Nate cried from the backseat.

"You wont" Edward promised, smiling at his son in the rear view mirror.

"Bella, I don't want our son going to some school that lets kids talk like that!" Edward exclaimed as he paced in front of Bella's lounged form on the couch.

"Edward...Edward, stop pacing. You're making me sick" she said and Edward stopped in his tracks before sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Sitting up, Bella turned the TV off and smiled at her husband.

"Edward, we won't send Nate back if you don't want to" Bella said and Edward leaned forward on his elbows and took her hand.

"I don't. Who lets their kids say slut?"

"Bad breading apparently" Bella joked and Edward offered her a smile.

"Tomorrow...let's look for other day cares" Edward asked and Bella shook her head.

"He can stay home. You were right, it's too early to send him off besides, I'm not working anymore so... I want him to stay home with me" Bella said as he pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and Edward couldn't resist. Leaning forward, Edward captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"That's a great idea" Edward whispered against her mouth and she smiled before leaning into him.

"I do have the best ideas" Bella whispered and Edward's lips tingled from the cool air.

"Hmmm, I have a better one" Edward suggested as he leaned into her further and pressed her back against the cushions of the couch as he hovered over her, mindful of her bump.

"I'm liking this idea so far" Bella teased and Edward nodded his head against the side of her head as his fingers trailed down her body.

"It gets better"

"I can tell" Bella moaned as his fingers danced across her skin and his lips caught hers.

Tongues battling, Bella pressed herself closer to Edward, her rounding belly nudging his hard stomach. Bella tugged on Edward's hair to pull him down against her as her legs fell open to cradle him between them. Tearing his lips from hers, Edward kissed a wicked path down her neck and across her jaw.

"Dude, let's have a tri...holly shit, sorry" Emmet exclaimed as he covered his eyes. Edward was shirtless and the fabric of Bella's dress was pulled open, reminding Emmet of another time when this had happened.

"Dude...knock much?" Edward asked as he leaned back on his heals and pulled the sides of Bella's dress together before helping her sit.

"My bad, my bad. Everyone decent?" Emmet asked again. Edward rolled his eyes and Bella giggled as Edward pulled his shirt back over his head.

"What do you want?" Edward asked as Emmet uncovered his eyes.

"I was gonna say let's have a triple date night but obviously, you guys are busy" Emmet said as he stepped around to the side of the couch.

"What about the kids?" Bella asked.

"Mom and dad are gonna watch them for us. Come on, lets all go out" Emmet pleaded. Edward looked at Bella who shrugged her shoulders and he sighed.

"Fine" Edward agreed and Emmet smiled.

"Pick you up at eight" the eldest Cullen brother said and then left the house.

* * *

"Does this look alright?" Bella asked as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a plum colored wrap dress and silver flats.

"You look amazing" Edward gushed and Bella blushed. He stood before her in a pair of black, straight legged jeans with a black button down and black boots. Black definitely looked good on Edward.

"Let's blow this hot dog stand" Edward said at the sound of Emmet's honking and took Bella's hand in his.

The group of six laughed all through dinner, sharing stories and smiles. Edward kept his arm wrapped around the back of Bella's chair when they weren't eating and would occasionally rub her belly. Edward was slowly becoming the Edward everyone knew and for that, they were all grateful.

"That was fun!" Bella exclaimed as she pulled her side of the covers back before climbing into bed. Edward chuckled from the other side before climbing in next to her. Ever since they had found out Bella was pregnant, Edward had been sleeping in the bed with her and Bella couldn't be happier.

"Shhh, listen" Edward said and the two lay in silence as Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's so quiet" Edward whispered loudly and Bella giggled.

"Hasn't been like this since before Nate" Bella said before drifting off to sleep.

_"Edward, get down! What are you doing?" Bella cried from behind him._

_"I'm just looking" he called back to her as he over looked the city._

_"Edward, get down from there! I can see the headlines now: Edward Cullen dies from stupidity while in Paris!" Bella exclaimed as she peered up at her risky boyfriend. He was currently perched on top of a roof so he could get a better view of Paris._

_"I'll be fine, I'm not gonna fa...ahhhhhhhhhh" Edward screamed as he toppled over and slid down the tin roof before falling to the ground below. With a loud scream, Bella rushed to her motionless boyfriends side._

_"Edward, Edward...Edward wake up! Edward, are you alright?" Bella cried as she poked his chest._

_"Ouch, that hurts you loon" Edward groaned as he swatted her probing fingers away as he opened his eyes._

_"You idiot! I told you, I told you!"_

_"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry" Edward pleaded as he sat up and she pushed his shoulders._

_"SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY! You could have died you retard! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you just like to give me heart palpitations? You're gonna send me to an early grave I swear! Why don't you ever listen to me, I mean..."_

_"I love you too" Edward interrupted and she scoffed._

_"Excuse me?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest once she stood._

_"I love you" Edward repeated and she glared at him._

_"That's not gonna change the fact that I'm pissed. You can't just say 'I love you' and expect me not to still scream! Don't tell me that unless you mean it" Bella huffed before she walked off but his hand stopped her._

_"Ok...I love you" Edward said again and she stared up at him._

_"What?" she asked again as she stared up at him, eyes watering._

_"I love you Isabella Marie Swam, I love you" Edward said with a smile as he stood in front of her. "It's not much but it's what I got. I might not be everything you ever wanted but I love yo...umph" Edward hissed as Bella threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck as he stumbled back from the force._

_"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. You're everything I've ever wanted, ever prayed for, ever dreamed of! I love you, I love you, I love you" Bella cried as she showered his face with kisses before their lips met._

In his sleep, Edward smiled at the memory as he held his wife tighter


	10. ten

Edward laid in bed for a few extra minutes before he had to get up. He loved being back at work but he still hated getting up, which he assumed never changed. Turning his head on the pillow, Edward watched as Bella slept. She was five months pregnant now and everything was going fine, perfect. Her chest rose and fell evenly with her breathing and she had a small smile gracing her lips. With a sleepy smile, Edward gently rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

He stood in the doorway to Nate's room for a few moments and watched as his son slept. Nate had a lose grip on the stuffed animal in his arms, a gift Jasper had given him. Edward had decided he was being ridiculous when it came to thinking of Jasper and Bella sneaking around behind his back.

"Love you" he whispered softly to the room before he slipped out of the house.

"Hey Edward... Mr. Smith called a few minutes ago" Leah said with a smile she seemed to only reserve for him.

"Thanks, I'll be in my office" Edward said as he walked past the front desk and back towards his office.

For the next couple of hours, Edward was on the phone with the manage of the band they wanted to sign. Edward was frustrated with this... idiot. Clearly he didn't want the band to be signed anywhere.

"Alright, listen John... why don't you call me when you're ready to sign the band alright? We're ready now but apparently you're still thinking about it so just call me back when you decide" Edward said calmly before he hung up. Scrubbing his hands over his face, Edward sighed.

"You alright Edward?" Leah asked as she stepped into his office. Lately, since Edward had returned, she had been wearing more dresses and fixing her hair and makeup in the mornings. There was still a part of her that hopelessly wished Edward would leave his stunning wife and Leah could be his shoulder to cry on. She was a little bit delusional.

"Yeah... he just wasted like three hours of my life that I'll never get back" Edward groaned as he set his forehead against his desk and closed his eyes.

"Well, why don't you take a break then? You could get some coffee or go check out Seth, he's recording right now" Leah offered as she stepped closer to his desk, her heals moving against the carpet quietly.

"I think I'll just hang out in here" Edward mumbled, his face still hidden in his desk.

"I can't understand you when you do that" Leah joked and Edward lifted his head.

"I'll hang out here... everything alright? You seem a little out of sorts" Edward asked and Leah shrugged her shoulders. Edward motioned for her to sit and she took a seat in the leather chair across from him.

"What's up kid?" Edward asked and Leah gave him a small smile.

"Well... there's this boy"

"There's always a boy"

"Yeah, thanks for interrupting Edward" Leah grinned and he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, so there's this boy and... I really like him, like a lot. But he doesn't know I exist" Leah explained. Edward was silent while she explained the situation and nodded his head every once in a while.

"Well... boys are dumb sometimes, trust me... I know" Edward joked while he thought about how dumb he had been about the whole Bella/Jasper thing. "So sometimes, you just gotta make it known. We don't notice things like girls do. I bet he knows you exist, he just doesn't know you like him" Edward offered with a smile and the younger girl nodded his head. "Besides, you're young and pretty... no need to tie yourself down just yet. You should go out and hang out with your friends and have fun" Edward explained with a smile.

"You settled down with Bella pretty young" Leah said with a straight face.

"Bella and I got married when I was twenty five"

"She was my age" Leah interjected.

"Ok, ok I see your point. But just because Bella got married when she was twenty doesn't mean you have to. Bella got lucky with me" Edward said with a smug smirk while pointing to himself.

"I beg to differ" Leah joked with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm pretty great. The point is, Bella got lucky because she found her person so young, not everyone has that happen to them. So, if it hasn't happened yet, you should enjoy your life" Edward explained as he crossed his arms on his desk.

"So... you wished you would have waited?" Leah asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I had my time before Bella and I got serious, like really serious. So did she. I'm saying you should just enjoy this time and not worry about some dumb boy who doesn't realize you like him" Edward said and Leah nodded her head.

"Ok... that doesn't mean I still don't like him" Leah said as she stood up.

"Well, he's an idiot if he doesn't see you and you don't need to like an idiot" Edward said honestly. He had been a little apprehence about her when he had first come back but she wasn't too bad. She just had a crush on him and that would go away eventually. She was smart and funny and she could handle anyone that walked through the door which was good.

"Thanks Edward... want me to get that?" Leah asked as she stepped over to his desk. He nodded his head and leaned back while she answered the phone.

"It's for you" she whispered as she shoved the phone in his hand.

"Alice, want to come hang out with me and Nate?" Bella asked as she wiped the counter tops off.

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a jiffy"_

"You're the only person I know that can say jiffy and make it sound legit. See you soon, love you" Bella giggled while she looked down at Nate who was playing with his toys.

_"That's cus I am legit duh! Love you, be there soon"_

"Nate, Auntie Alice's coming over soon" Bella said with a smile and her son yelled with excitement.

"I gotta clean my room up" Nate exclaimed before running from the room.

Bella watched him go with a smile but grimaced when she felt a sharp but quick pain in her stomach. She rubbed her hands over the spot as the pain went away, a puzzled look on her face. She heard the bell ring and walked to the door, masking her bewilderment with a smile.

"Hello Alice!" Bella said and her pregnant sister-in-law wrapped her in a hug.

"Look...our babies are saying hello" Alice joked as their bellies nudged against each others. Alice was almost eight months pregnant so her belly was more like a watermelon.

"You should know that Nate ran upstairs to clean his room because you were coming over" Bella explained as she locked the door behind Alice.

"I should go check it out then!" the pixie exclaimed before waddling off up the stairs.

Bella laughed before she started up the stairs after her best friend but gasped as another pain shot through her. She gripped her stomach in pain as she hunched over, gripping the railing so tight her knuckles were pale.

"He did a go...Bella, what's wrong?" Alice exclaimed as she made her way down the stairs as quickly as her rounded belly would allow.

"It hurts so bad" Bella hissed before doubling over on the steps

* * *

Soooo? Yeay can't wait for christmas.. My first christmas with hubby.. :)


	11. eleven

"I'm gonna call 911" Alice cried as she tried to pull her phone out of her purse but dropped it. Alice huffed in annoyance as tears spilled from her eyes as she fumbled around for her phone.

"Hurry Alice...there's so-something wrong" Bella cried out as she cradled her pained stomach.

"Yeah... my sister, she's in so much pain. Her stomach, she's five months pregant...yeah, it's like a shooting pain I guess, please hurry. There's something wrong with the baby" Alice cried.

Bella listened as Alice cried into the phone, spitting her address out like her life depended on it.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Nate sobbed from his spot in Alice's arms as the paramedics raised Bella onto the stretcher.

"Nothing baby, they just need to check mommy and baby out alright" Bella soothed as she bit back her pain.

"I need to talk to Edward now!" Alice cried into the phone from the front desk of the ER.

"Hello?" Edward asked as he answered the phone, thumbing his fingers on the top of his desk.

"Edward! Oh my god Edward... it's Bel-Bella, something's wrong and I don't know what's happening because they won't tell me anything and I'm worried and so is Nate and oh my god Edward" Alice cried into the phone in a jumble of words that made sounds but didn't really make sense.

"Ok Alice, calm down. What's wrong with Bella?" Edward asked as he tried to stay calm for his hysterical sister in-law, all the while images of Bella tumbling down the steps or being kidnapped ran through his mind.

"We're at the hospital, it's the baby. Come quick" Alice breathed as she took deep, calming breaths.

"The baby! Alright, just calm down. Tell Bella I'll be there as soon as I can" Edward said before he slammed the phone down. Leah stepped back as Edward raced around the room, grabbing his stuff before he bolted from the room yelling Emmet and Jasper's names.

"Where's the fire?" Emmet joked as he stood in the doorway of his office with Jasper to his side while Edward raced past them.

"It's Bella and the baby something's wrong and they're at the hospital and Alice's crying and Nate's scared. I gotta go" Edward yelled.

"Whoa, I'll drive" Emmet yelled as they ran to catch up to their near hysterical brother.

"Bella" Edward excalimed as he rushed into the ER and stopped at the sight of his wife. She was curled in a ball on a bed, hands craddling her stomach while she cried.

"Edward" she sobbed as he ran to her.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Edward asked as he took her sweaty hand in his and ran his fingers through her damp waves.

"I'm sorry! I was in so much pain and the baby...oh Edward, our baby" Bella cried and Edward shook his head. Blinking his tears back and squeezed her hand.

"What about our baby? Is he ok?" Edward asked and Bella cried harder.

"I'm...so sorry!" she cried. Edward was motionless for a few moments. This couldn't be happening, there was no way their baby was...gone. Bella was just fine this morning, everything was fine when he left. This was his fault, he shouldn't have gone to work this morning.

"No, don't be sorry Bella, don't be sorry. This isn't your fault" Edward cried softly as her arms slid around his neck.

"Make it stop" she whispered hoarsily.

"I want to, I want to Bella. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone to work this morning" Edward cried as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's not your fault either Edward. If you had stayed...this still would have happened" the doctor said softly as he entered the room of the grieving parents.

"Did we do something wrong?" Edward asked as he faced the doctor, face stained with his and Bella's tears.

"No. Sometimes, when stress is a factor, the mothers body can't handle a pregnancy properly. You didn't do anything wrong" he said softly before he left the room.

"It is my fault Bella, it is. If I hadn't gotten in that accident I wouldn't have forgotten and you wouldn't have been stressed out and you wouldn't have lost our baby" Edward said as tears slid down his cheeks. His heart was breaking because this was his fault, he caused his wife to lose their baby because he couldn't remember.

"No, Edward... you can't help that, it's not your fault. I guess, God just doesn't think we're ready for another baby" Bella cried softly as she ran her hands through his hair while he trembled.

"I promise...I promise I'll remember, I'm gonna remember everything, not just bits and pieces" Edward sniffled as he looked up at his wife,who was earily calm. One person breaking down was enough and Bella had already grieve.

"You remember the important things Edward. I'll just have to make you love me again" Bella said softly as Edward shook his head, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I do, I do love you. I might not remember all of it but I feel it and that's what matters. I love you Bella, so, so much" he whispered against her mouth.

"Oh Edward" Bella sobbed before his lips touched hers.

"We'll have another baby I promise. As soon as you can get pregnant again, we'll start trying. I'll give you whatever you want, anything in the world" Edward promised against her neck.

"I just want you and Nate. Anything else is a blessing from God" Bella whispered while she stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry baby" Esme cried quietly while she held her son. Carlisle was holding Bella's hand while they prayed and the other brothers were holding their families dearly. "I'm so sorry" Esme whispered again.

"It's alright momma. Our baby is with God so that's a blessing" Edward said softly while he sought the comfort he always got from his mothers arms.

"I told her I loved her. I don't remember it but I feel it" he said softly and Esme squeezed him tighter.

"That's all that matters" she whispered.

"I just...just want to give her everything! She, we wanted this baby so badly" Edward cried as his tears leaked onto Esme's shoulder.

"I know baby, I know. You can always try again" Esme shushed as she rubbed Edward's back.

"We will. Whenever she's ready, we'll try. I'll give her whatever she wants" Edward said, more to himself than to anyone else. He wondered if this hole in his chest would ever go away? Could anything make the pain go away? Holding Bella made it close tighter but there was still the sense of loss.

Looking down at a sleeping Bella, Edward sighed. Jasper and Emmet had gone back to his house to take down some of the things Edward had already set up, he just couldn't do it. Alice had taken Nate and the kids to her house and his parents had went along to help. Him and Bella were alone now and she was sleeping.

"Anything and everything" Edward promised as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter peops! :)


	12. twelve

Edward stood in the center of the room that would have been the nursery. Four months had passed since Bella had a stillbirth and things had gotten better. Nate didn't truly understand why mommy's stomach was flat again or where the baby had gone but he never asked. His son was smart, he knew something bad had happened and didn't want to bring up the pain all over again. Thought, sometimes, Edward would catch Nate looking at Bella's flat stomach with a sad look in his eyes or how gently he would touch her stomach when mother and son hugged.

The part that hurt the worst was when caught Bella. Every once in a while, he would catch Bella looking down at where her stomach should be stretched to the limits. Or he could catch her touching her stomach with tears in her eyes. Though the worst of days had passed, the pain was still there and he didn't think it would go away soon.

"Edward" Bella asked as she entered the house with the groceries.

"Right here...oh, food!" Edward exclaimed as he raced down the steps with a smile on his face.

"Down boy" Bella joked as his arms slid around her waist so he could kiss her.

"Hey" he whispered against her strawberry flavored lips.

"Hello" she whispered back with a smile before he took the bags from her hands. Edward brought the groceries in while Bella put them away.

"Hey babe?" Edward asked while Bella set the jar of pickles in the fridge.

"Hmm?" she asked as she closed the door.

"I love you" Edward said loudly and Bella giggled before rolling her eyes.

"I love you too" Bella answered just as loudly.

"I love you both" Nate yelled from somewhere in the house and his parents laughed.

"We love you too Nate" they yelled back.

"He's a little comedian that one is" Edward said, standing from his seat on the stool to help her wash the fruits and vegetables.

"I wonder who he gets that from?" Bella asked as she pretended to think about her answer.

"Me!" Edward said proudly and Bella snapped her fingers.

"By Emmet, I think you've got it!" Bella joked and the two laughed.

"Hey...wanna know what we should do tonight" Edward asked as he dried the apples off.

"What?" Bella asked as she shut the water off and turned to watch him.

"Let's go dancing!" Edward said, gathering the apples up so he could put them in the fridge.

"Dancing?" Bella asked and Edward nodded his head.

"Yeah... I seem to recall that I promised to take you one night" Edward said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her.

_"Edward, please... let's go dancing!" Bella begged from her spot on the kitchen counter. The two had gotten married a few months ago and hade virtually spent all their time in doors, making up for lost time._

_"Dancing...why do you want to go dancing" Edward whined as he shoved the sandwich he had made in his mouth to replenish his strength._

_"because it's fun! Please Edward?" Bella begged as she hoped down and ran her finger up his bare chest with a seductive smile on her face._

_"Fine, we'll go... later" Edward agreed before he pushed her back against the counter tops._

_He hitched the hem of his shirt up around her waist while she pushed his boxers down before he slid into her. Bella gripped his shoulder while he lifted her against the fridge, legs wrapping around his waist as he pounded into her. His fingers dug into the backs of her thighs in a painfully, delicious way as he slid in and out of her, her body arching to met his. Edward trailed his lips down her neck before biting the skin where her neck and shoulder met. Bella moaned, body humming to the rhythm of their bodies as she edged closer and closer to her release. With each thrust of his hips, Edward sent Bella's hips back into the fridge and the appliance shook against her._

_"Edward...Edward, I'm so close" Bella groaned and Edward nodded his head as he hitched her up against the fridge high as he slammed into her harder._

_" Bella... let me heard you scream" Edward groaned into her ear and she came apart, fingers and walls gripping him tighter._

_"You did that on purpose" Bella frowned as he set her back down on the ground a few moments later._

_"Did what?" Edward asked, feigning innocence. "Ok, I promise Bella, I'll take you dancing"_

"Edward" Bella moaned as he pressed her back against the fridge as his lips moved against hers. His fingers dug into her waist as her hips bucked against his, groaning when she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"No...this is exactly how we ended up not going the last time" Bella said as she pushed him away from her but her hips followed his as he moved away from her.

"You're right... let's go get ready" Edward said as he took her hand.

He sat at the end of the bed patiently, waiting for Bella to emerge from the bathroom. His eyes widened as she stepped out of the bathroom in her burnt orange, baby doll dress over top a pair of calf length black leggings. The dress ended a few inches below her firm butt over a her leggings with a pair of black pumps on her feet. He groaned when she smiled at him and flipped her waves over her shoulder.

"Mommy, you look pretty" Nate said from the backseat as Edward drove them towards his parents house.

"Thank you baby"

"Daddy... you look handsome"

"Thanks buddy" Edward said as he looked up in the rear view mirror to look at his son. Bella looked over at Edward and almost moaned out loud. He was in all black...that always did her in.

"Dance with me Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered huskily into her ear as the base of the music vibrated through them.

"Let's, Mr. Cullen" Bella answered as she let him guide her through the crowd on the VIP deck and down the stairs. The passed Bradley Cooper who smiled, eyes washed over Bella's body and Bella thought she could pass out. The handsome forty something year old man smiled at her before winking and continued on his way.

"Perv" Edward said as he tugged her along behind him.

"He's so dreamy" Bella said airily. Edward huffed and rolles his eyes before he pulled her body to his.

The two let the music wash over them as their bodies moved together to the beat of the music busting out of the speakers. As the sounds of Lil Wayne vibrated through them, Bella pushed her hips back against Edward's as he held her in his arms. Her hips rolled to the side before she dipped down against him, leaning forward to brace her hands on her knees while pushing her ass against his groan to their own rhythm.

Edward groaned, gripping her hips tighter as he watched her body move against his. The probably wouldn't be here very long if she kept that up. Bella smirked to herself before she pressed her back against his chest, her arm sliding around his neck to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"We won't stay long if you keep doing that" Edward groaned in her ear before kissing a hot path across her bare shoulders and up her neck.

"Doing what?" Bella asked as she pushed her hips back against him harder.

"That" he groaned as he slid his fingers up her thighs and under the hem of her dress.

"Edward" Bella groaned as his mouth worked against her neck, fingers sliding across her stomach and atop the waistband of her leggings.

"Let's go home" he whispered into her ear and she nodded. Turning her body in his arms, Edward pressed her against him as his lips sought hers.

"Take me home" Bella moaned against his mouth. Taking her hand in his, Edward led her back to the entrance of the club and out the door, holding her against his side as they made their way towards their car.

Edward had to pull over when the threat of crashing became a possibility. Bella slid across the middle consol and into his lap, once she had removed her leggings. Her heals lay forgotten in the floorboards as she unbuttoned Edward's shirt and pulled it apart to feel his skin.

"Bella" Edward moaned, the sound filling the cabin of the car. His fingers trailed up her bare thighs and beneath the hem of her dress to slid along her wet folds.

"No panties...someone's been naughty" he moaned against her mouth as her fingers tugged at the button his pants.

"Yes, punish me Edward" she moaned huskily, rotating her hips down against his before pulling his zipper down. Groaning loudly, Edward gripped her hips before he thrust up into her, sliding inside of her to the hilt. Bella moaned as she threw her head back, the ends of her curls touching his thighs as she slammed her hand against the roof of the car. Her nails scrabbed against the fabric before she gripped the seat belt holder, and moved her hips against him as she rode him.

"Bella" Edward moaned. He had gone the past nine months without this? What the hell was wrong with him. Whenever he found who had rammed into him that day nine months ago, he'd kill them.

Bella gyrated her hips in a figure eight motion as he leaned up to suck on her neck, fingers dancing across her skin. His fingers slid across her stomach before dipping in between them to pinch her clit and her hips bucked against his.

"Edward" Bella panted before his hands grasped her hips and he took over. Bending her body backwards, Edward arched Bella against the steering wheel as he slammed up into her. Bella's pants caused the front windshield to start fogging as their windows created a fog curtain to encase them in. Bending back towards him, Bella met Edward's lips as the knot in her stomach tightened.

_" Edward... I'll see when you get home" Bella whispered against his lips as he pressed her back against the car._

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked when she felt him tense and not in a good way.

_"Dude, I'm ready let's go" Jasper joked before the door shut._

Edward groaned in pain as he gripped his head, panting as he leaned against Bella's chest.

_Edward sat in the car while his brothers went into Starbucks, fiddling on his phone. He heard tires screeching and he looked up, catching a glimpse of blonde before the car slammed into his, metal crunching as their cars collided. Edward looked up just before the cars collided and saw her, then everything went black._

* * *

_So sequel or Prequel Peops? :)_


	13. thirteen

"Edward...Edward what's wrong?" Bella cried as she gripped his hands that were holding his head.

**_"I want you Edward, not Jasper...don't you feel that?" Bella asked as she covered the space on her chest over her heart with his hand. "My heart beats for you not Jasper" Bella whispered. _**

**_Edward nodded his head before he dipped his head and caught her lips with his. Their mouths moved together in a slow dance as they held each other._**

"It hurts so bad" Edward moaned, his head felt like it was splitting in two.

**_"Marry me Bella, be mine forever?" Edward asked as he looked up at his crying girlfriend of a year and a half as she cried._**

**_"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Bella cried before tackling him to ground once he had slid her ring on her finger._**

"Come on Edward, I'm taking you to the hospital" Bella cried as she hauled herself off him and opened the car. She fumbled with her leggings for a moment before she turned. Taking his arm in her hands, she helped him out of the car before he doubled over, causing her to stumble under his weight. Bella led his hunched over form around the car and into the passengers seat.

"Edward, don't worry...everything will be alright" Bella said as she struggled to buckle his seat belt.

**_"You may now kiss the bride" Carlisle said with a smile as Edward leaned forward. His lips touched Bella's for the first time as husband and wife and he couldn't be happier._**

**_"I love you husband" Bella whispered against his lips._**

**_"I love you wife"_**

"Edward, Edward stay with me" Bella begged as she hit the gas pedal and sped off towards the hospital. Bella looked over at Edward and gasped. He was bent over with his head between his knees as he rocked in his seat. Edward groaned in pain as more images flashed behind his eyes.

**_"Edward...make love to me" Bella whispered in his ear as he held her against his body. His fingers stripped her clothes away before he hovered over her._**

**_"I love you" he whispered._**

**_"I love you" Bella _**

**_whispered as he slid in._**

Bella hit the brake as she pulled into the ER parking lot. Bolling from the car, Bella ran around to Edward's side before she threw the door open.

"Edward...come on, we're here...Edward?" Bella cried as she tugged on his arm and he shrank away from her, pushing back against the seat as he cried out in pain.

"HELP" Bella screamed before a nurse rushed out.

**_"Together forever now Bella...you can't get rid of me" Edward joked from his spot on the beach beside her._**

**_"Damn...oh well, at least you're hot" Bella joked before rolling on top of him and the two made loved under the sun._**

"Edward, can you hear me?" his doctor asked as he held his shaking shoulders.

"What's going on?" Bella cried as a nurse held her back before their family burst into the room.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Esme yelled as she struggled against the nurse that had caught her. Emmet had a tight hold on Bella while Carlisle slid his arms around Esme.

"I think he's remembering"

**"I'm your daddy... yeah I am. I'm gonna love you so much and you'll always know it! You're my special boy, but not that kind of special. Anyway, I love you" Edward whispered as he held a little baby wrapped in blue.**

**"My son" he said softly while he cried happy tears. Looking over at his sleeping wife, Edward smiled.**

**"Thank you, thank you so much" he said softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.**

"He's remembering? Why is he in pain?" Bella asked as the doctor continued looking at her husband.

"It's possibly because everything is coming back at once. What were you doing when this happened?" the doctor asked and everyone looked at her.

"Having sex" she said, avoiding eye contact with anyone while he cheeks burned.

**"Ok Nate, say it again...tell daddy what you told mommy... come on Nate, Edward I swear he talked, he said 'dadda' I swear" Bella said as she held the phone between her and her son. Edward smiled at the voicemail as he continued listening and waiting. Emmet and Jasper stood at his sides as they waited for their plane to board.**

**"Nate come on, say 'dadda' say it for daddy. Nate come on! Oh, well, Edward he said it I swear..."**

**"Dadda" a voice said and Edward smiled. He replayed the voicemail up until the time it was time to turn off all electronic devices for take off.**

"Make...it...stop" Edward groaned as he thrashed on the bed, begging for God to take the pain away. He felt like his head was splitting in two.

"Help him! Do something" Bella cried.

**_"Edward...Edward, come quick hurry!" Bella cried from down stairs. Bolting from the room and running into the wall across from their bedroom, Edward raced down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the doorway of the living room. Nate was standing on his own and taking wobbly steps without Bella's help._**

**_"He's walking!" Bella exclaimed while she snapped pictures of their son. _**

**_Edward fumbled with his phone for a few moments before he recorded a video of his sons first steps. Saving the video, Edward sent it to their family before joining Bella on the floor_**

Hours later, Bella was asleep by Edward's side when he woke up from the pain killers they had given him.

"Baby?" he groaned as he came to.

"Edward...are you ok?" she asked softly as she stood up and took his hand.

"I remember...everything. I'm so sorry I forgot" Edward said and Bella started to cry.

"I love you. Always have and always will" Edward told his sobbing wife as she threw herself down on him. Edward was back and he wouldn't be going anywhere, not if he could help it.

**_*EBN*_**

"Just take it easy Edward" Bella said as she helped him into the house.

"I'm fine Bella, I promise" he said as he grasped the railing with one hand and held her with the other. Honestly, his body was sore from all the sharp movements and his head hurt like a bitch.

"Just let me take care of you baby" Bella pleaded as they stepped up another stair.

"You've been taking care of me" Edward mumbled. Nate stood at the top of the stairs anxiously waiting for his father to address him.

"Nate...hey buddy" Edward said as he ruffled his sons hair. Nate smiled before wrapping his arms around his fathers legs and held on.

"Is daddy better now?" Nate asked as he looked up at his father.

"I am now" Edward answered as he looked into familiar blue eyes. He ran his fingers through his sons curls as father and son smiled at each other.

"Nate, let's help daddy into bed so he can rest" Bella said and the little boy nodded. Taking his free hand, Nate followed his parents down the hall and into the room.

"There, all better now daddy...don't worry, I'll take care of you" Nate whispered as he pulled the covers up to Edward's chin. Edward smiled but he was roasting, it was like a hundred degrees outside.

"Hey buddy. Why don't you play with your toys for daddy until I can play with you?" Edward asked.

"Ok, love you" Nate exclaimed before gently kissing his forehead and bolting from the door.

"Where's the fire?" Bella joked as her son sped past her and towards his room.

"Thank god" Edward groaned as he pushed the covers off his hot body. He watched as Bella walked towards him, his bottle of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here" Bella said as she passed him the pills.

"B, come on! I finally feel like I'm here again and you want me to take these pills just so I can pass out again?" Edward groaned and Bella nodded his head.

"You wouldn't have to if you didn't thrash around like a fish out of water last night" Bella joked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine" Edward huffed as he took the pills. "Only if you lay with me" Edward said.

Bella nodded her head before climbing onto the bed next to him.

"Love you" he said softly once he had swallowed the pills.

"Love you too" Bella whispered as she stroked his hair, watching as he slipped into what she hoped would be gentle sleep

* * *

So peops? I am soooooooo ready for another story :p


	14. fourteen

"Are you sure you have to go back?" Bella asked as she sat up in bed, holding the sheet to her chest.

"Yes... John called and said he's ready to sign the band" Edward called from the closet. Bella sighed before flopping back on the bed.

"I'll be home ASAP" Edward said, buttoning his shirt as he walked out of the closet.

"ASAP isn't quick enough" Bella pouted, leaning up on her elbows to look at her husband.

"Don't look at me like that" Edward pleaded before crawling onto the bed to hover over his pouting wife.

"Like what?" Bella sighed as she looked up at him with doe eyes of innocence.

"Like I just shot your puppy"

"I don't have a puppy... oooo, can we get a puppy?" Bella asked as her face lite up with hope.

"Will you let me go to work?" Edward groaned against her neck as he struggled to pull the covers from her body.

"Maybe" Bella giggled as she shifted to the side so Edward could pull the sheet from her body. "You know, this isn't productive if you're actually gonna go to work this time" Bella moaned as his fingers trailed down her body.

"I own one of the controlling interest's in the company... I can be late" Edward breathed as Bella undid the buttons he had just did.

Hmm, must be nice" Bella said with a wink as he pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the ground.

"Where's Nate?" Bella asked as Edward pulled his boxers off.

"Seriously babe?" Edward asked as he set his pulled away from her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I just wanna know how loud I can be?" Bella said as she blinked her eyes, feining innocence.

"He's with mom and dad... can I keep going now or are you gonna ask another question?" Edward asked but started trailing kisses down her body.

"No, keep going... oh god, please keep going" Bella moaned when Edward nipped at her hip bone.

"Patience my dear" Edward breathed against her, sending a shot of cool air against her clit.

"Fuck patience" Bella groaned before he sucked her clit into his mouth, his fingers finding their way into her.

"Someone's anxious" Edward joked as he scissors his fingers inside of her before adding a third.

"Someone's supposed to be going to work so quit playing" Bella begged, tugging on Edward's hair to pull him up towards her.

"Look at me Bella" Edward demanded when her eyes drooped shut before snapping back open. As he continued pounding into her, Edward's fingers danced down her body before slipping between them. Pulling her clit in between his fingers, Edward watched as Bella's body arched against his as her eyes pleaded with him to let her cum.

"Fuck... Edward" Bella screamed, eyes staying on his as she came undone beneath her husband. Fingers and walls clenching him, Bella was pretty sure she was momentarily blinded because although her eyes were open, all she could see was black.

"Bella" Edward groaned before he came, shooting his seed inside of her. As his hips slammed against hers, Edward thought he could see angels in the blinding white light that had become his vision. When he could take no more of her pouting mouth, Edward leaned down and capture her lips with his. Edward pulled her lower lip between his as his hips slowed as they came down from their highs.

"Fuck...I'm late" Edward groaned before pulling his hips back so he could pull out.

"Call in sick" Bella pleaded as she wrapped her legs around him to keep him inside her.

"I did that Monday, I can't use the same excuse twice in one week" Edward said as he pushed himself up on his hands so he wasn't crushing her.

"Tell them I'm sick" Bella argued.

"I did that yesterday" Edward retorted with a smile.

"I think you're dad understands"

"Ok I don't want my dad knowing that I'm faking illnesses just so I can have sex with my wife" Edward joked as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows. Edward, don't go" Bella begged as she looked into her eyes.

"Trust me, I'd rather stay right here" Edward said, thrusting his hips for extra emphasis. "But I gotta go to work babe" Edward said before he pulled away from her.

"Fine" Bella groaned, rolling over and pulling the sheets up over her body.

"Stay like that 'til I get home" Edward begged as he clasped his hands together and Bella laughed.

"Maybe...now go before your wife keeps you here" Bella joked as she threw a pillow at his head.

"You complete me" Edward said, completely straight faced, as he poked his head around the corner into their room.

"Go" Bella exclaimed, throwing another pillow at him while laughing. Bella closed her eyes when she heard the front door close, a smile on her face.

"Bella sick...again?" Emmet asked, crossing his arms over his chest but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Yeah... real sick" Edward said as he stepped past his brother and into his office.

"So sick, you had to unzip your pants?" Emmet asked and busted out laughing as Edward fumbled to pull his zipper up.

"Yeah...pant's were too tight, you know?" Edward asked and Emmet nodded his head.

"Yup" Emmet said as he nodded his head.

"Bella feeling better?" Jasper said as he stood in the doorway.

"Give me a break would ya? Jeez" Edward huffed as he plopped down in his seat.

"Just checking bro... don't get so upset, unless she's not really sick and you're just using it as a excuse so you can have early morning sex and be late" Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders as he stepped into the room. "Just sayin"

"Yeah, well don't!" Edward laughed as he leaned back in his seat and checked the messages on his desk.

_The sound of stretching tires caused him to look up. Edward saw the front end of a red truck heading towards him, quickly. Catching a glimpse of brown hair but with hints of blonde peeking out at the forehead, Edward's eye dragged upwards and gasped when he saw her. The sound of metal crunching filled his ears as the car jerked and rolled before everything went black._

"Edward... Edward what's going on?" Emmet asked as he pulled on his hands which were covering his pounding head.

"Not again" Edward groaned in pain as he tried to stop the pain throbbing in his head. It was like someone was splitting his head open with an axe.

"Get dad" Emmet called to Jasper before the younger of the three ran out of the office, calling for his father.

"Edward... what do you remember?" Emmet asked softly.

"Car jerking, metal crunching... make it stop" Edward begged as he starting rocking.

"What else?" Emmet asked as he held his brother still.

"Brown and blonde... red truck" Edward moaned before leaning forward in between his knees when the need to vomit became overwhelming.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Emmet asked as he stood, reaching for the trash can as Edward nodded his head. He managed to get the can beneath Edward before his younger brother threw up.

"It's alright Edward, we'll figure out what's going on" Emmet reassured his brother as he rubbed Edward's back.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, shutting the door behind him and Jasper once they entered the room.

"He remembered something about the accident and now he's throwing up" Emmet said, looking up at his father as Edward finished vomiting.

"Edward... what did you see?" Carlisle asked as he pushed the trash can away and knelt in front of his son.

"A red truck and a brown hair but there was blonde coming out at the forehead. She was crying I think and then the truck hit me. I heard the metal crunching and then the car rolled and everything went black" Edward said as he rubbed his temples while Jasper handed him some water.

"Did you see the girl behind the wheel?" Carlisle asked, kneeding Edward's knees with his hands to try and soothe his son.

"No, it was like there was this black fog covering her face but her shoulders were shaking... I wish I could just see her face so this would stop" Edward groaned, leaning his forehead against his fathers shoulder. Carlisle's arm wrapped around his son and patted him on the back.

"I know, when the time is right, her face will come to you" Carlisle said quietly. When Carlisle pulled away and stood up to lean against the desk, the door opened.

"Edward... your mother's on the phone for you... what's going on, do I have something on my face?" Leah asked as all eyes turned to her, hands going up to touch her face.

"No, just startled us" Carlisle said. He ushered his other sons out of the room but turned to look at his son when he spoke up.

"Don't tell Bella" Edward said before answering the phone.

* * *

Any clue peops?

Let me know what you think.. And can't wait to hear from you all.. :)


End file.
